Pribumi
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Apakah Sakura, sang gadis Belanda mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda! 'Memperingati Hari Pahlawan' RnR. Chapter 6 update(:
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : ****Pribumi**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang gadis Belanda mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC****, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

Tumenggung Fugaku Uchiha sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan saat putra sulungnya, Raden Itachi Uchiha menghadap ayahandanya.

"Romo, saya datang menghadap," ucapnya penuh wibawa.

"Duduklah."

Itachi duduk di hadapan ayahnya. "Ada apa Romo memanggil saya?" tanya Raden Itachi tanpa basa-basi.

Tumenggung Fugaku menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan memandang mata hitam putranya itu. "Romo rasa kamu sudah pantas mencari istri." Raden Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan ayahandanya itu. Sebelum datang menghadap, Raden Itachi memang sudah memprediksikannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah punya calon?" lanjut Tumenggung Fugaku.

"Hn. Kalau masalah itu, saya tidak ingin terburu-buru. Mencari istri bukan hal yang sepele bagi saya."

"Romo mengerti."

"Terima kasih, Romo."

"Hn." Mendengar jawaban ayahandanya, Raden Itachi beranjak dari kursi. Bersiap untuk pamit. "Sebentar, Itachi." Raden Itachi kembali merebahkan badannya di kursi empuk itu. "Bagaimana perkembangan adikmu?"

"Sasuke belajar dengan baik. Dia mengerjakan dengan baik tugas-tugas dari Adipati Minato. Dia juga berteman baik dengan Raden Naruto, putra Adipati Minato."

"Begitu?" Tumenggung Fugaku tampak tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, teruslah awasi dan bimbing dia, Itachi."

"Baik, Romo."

"Dan Itachi, akhir minggu ini akan ada pesta di kediaman Tuan Gaara van den Berg. Datanglah bersama adikmu ke pesta itu menggantikan aku."

"Kenapa Romo tidak berangkat?"

"Itu hanya pesta penyambutan kedatangan kakaknya saja. Bukan pesta untuk tujuan politik. Aku tidak perlu datang. Lagi pula, kau tau kan Itachi? Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Aku tidak suka orang-orang Belanda itu."

"Saya mengerti, Romo."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, Romo. Saya masih harus mengerjakan tugas dari Adipati Minato."

* * *

Raden Itachi kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan laporan keuangan Kadipaten Konoha. Tugasnya sebagai asisten pribadi Sang Adipati sangat menyita waktunya. Karena alasan itu jugalah sampai sekarang Raden Itachi belum menikah. Berkali-kali Tumenggung Fugaku mengajak anak sulungnya itu berdiskusi tentang hari depannya, tentang rumah tangganya dan keturunannya kelak. Dan berkali-kali pula Raden Itachi mengulur-ulur waktu dengan alasan yang sama: tidak ingin terburu-buru mencari istri. Raden Itachi yakin cepat atau lambat, ayahandanya akan menjodohkannya dengan gadis keluarga terpandang pilihan Sang Tumenggung kalau Raden Itachi tidak cepat mendapatkan calon istri.

"Kangmas!" suara Raden Sasuke memanggilnya dari luar kamar.

"Hn. Masuk saja, Sasuke!"

Pintu kamar Raden Itachi terbuka. Raden Sasuke, adik semata wayang Raden Itachi masuk dengan membawa setumpuk buku.

"Kangmas, terima kasih bukunya!" Raden Sasuke mengembalikan buku itu pada kakaknya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering membaca buku ringan seperti itu?" tanya Raden Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan di depannya.

"Hanya ingin baca saja," jawab Raden Sasuke singkat.

"Buku membosankan itu juga?" Raden Itachi menunjuk tumpukan buku yang berisi cerita-cerita dongeng.

"Hn." Raden Sasuke membalikan badan. "Aku pamit, Kangmas!"

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Raden Itachi berdiri dan memandang adiknya.

"Hn?" Raden Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kakaknya.

"Akhir minggu ini kita harus pergi ke kediaman Tuan Gaara van den Berg. Ada pesta penyambutan kedatangan kakaknya dari Belanda."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ini perintah dari Romo, Sasuke!" kata Raden Itachi penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah bilang aku benci pada mereka!"

"Romo juga bilang begitu." Raden Itachi ingat kata-kata ayahannya tadi.

"Romo?" Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Romo bilang begitu hanya di belakang mereka. Di depan mereka, Romo selalu bersikap baik pada mereka."

"Itu politik, Sasuke!"

"Itu munafik, Kangmas!"

"Kau harus tahu Sasuke. Kita harus bisa menempatkan diri kita di masa-masa sekarang ini. Belanda sudah mulai menguasai kita. Kalau kita tidak bisa menempatkan diri kita, kita tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Kangmas sama saja seperti Romo. Sama seperti yang lain," Raden Sasuke keluar dari kamar kakaknya dengan tangan mengepal menahan emosi.

* * *

Raden Sasuke membereskan berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Sebagai wakil pengawas perbekalan Kadipaten Konoha, tugasnya memang tidak terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan tugas kakaknya.

"Hhhhh..." Raden Sasuke menggeliat, melepas lelahnya.

"Woi, Sasuke!" suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya.

"Hn?" Raden Sasuke menoleh dan memandang sosok yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kita harus cepat berangkat," bisiknya di tempat sepi itu. "Neji pasti sudah di sana," tambahnya.

"Kau duluan. Aku akan menyusul. Berangkat bersama hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan."

"Woke!" Raden Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Jangan lama-lama!" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Hn."

* * *

Raden Sasuke menaiki kudanya dengan tenang dan santai. Akan tetapi dibalik ketenangannya, Raden Sasuke penuh kewaspadaan. Dua temannya—Raden Naruto, putra Adipati Minato dan Raden Neji, putra Tumenggung Hizashi—telah menunggu kedatangannya. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Raden Naruto dan Raden Neji yang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Raden Sasuke sudah datang!!!" suara riuh dan sorak sorai menyambut kedatangan Raden Sasuke di pondok kecil di pinggiran kadipaten itu.

"Sssstt... Jangan berisik..." Raden Naruto menenangkan belasan anak di pondok kecil yang mereka namai 'Pondok Pribumi' itu.

Puluhan anak di pondok itu pun segera terdiam. Mereka tahu posisi mereka. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau mereka belajar diam-diam di sini.

Kegiatan mereka bermula ketika Raden Sasuke dan Raden Neji yang miris melihat penduduk Kadipaten Konoha—terutama anak-anak dari keluarga miskin—tidak dapat mengenyam pendidikan sepakat untuk mengajari anak-anak itu secara diam-diam. Perlahan mereka membuat pondok kecil dan mulai mengumpulkan anak-anak.

Raden Naruto baru bergabung dengan Raden Sasuke dan Raden Neji setelah seminggu kegiatan belajar mereka berlangsung. Awalnya Raden Naruto yang penasaran dengan sikap dingin Raden Sasuke itu hanya bermaksud memata-matai Raden Sasuke untuk mencari cara agar bisa mencairkan sikap dingin Raden Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Raden Naruto malah menemukan Pondok Pribumi saat membuntuti Raden Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Raden Naruto bergabung bersama Raden Sasuke dan Neji. Itu pula alasan yang membuat Raden Naruto dekat dengan Raden Sasuke. Raden Neji? Hmm... Karena pondok kecil ini Raden Naruto juga dekat dengan Raden Neji. Akan tetapi Raden Naruto harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Raden Neji jika mereka berada di luar pondok kecil itu.

Karena tempat yang terbatas dan juga untuk menghindari kecurigaan, maka tidak semua anak di Kadipaten Konoha diperbolehkan belajar bersama di Pondok Pribumi. Mereka mengatur jadwal yang berbeda setiap minggunya agar setiap anak tidak mampu di Kadipaten Konoha dapat mengenyam pendidikan.

"Raden, Raden Ayu Hinata kapan akan datang ke sini lagi?" sekelompok anak perempuan bertanya pada Raden Neji.

"Akan aku usahakan secepatnya," jawab Raden Neji penuh wibawa.

Raden Ayu Hinata, putri Tumenggung Hiashi sekaligus sepupu Raden Neji adalah satu-satunya pengajar perempuan di Pondok Pribumi. Kedatangan Raden Ayu Hinata selalu dinantikan para anak-anak perempuan di Pondok Pribumi. Tentu saja karena Raden Ayu Hinata adalah pengajar ketrampilan anak-anak perempuan, seperti membatik, menyulam, ataupun memasak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai belajar!" Raden Sasuke membagikan buku-buku 'ringan' yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan Kadipaten.

* * *

Raden Sasuke, Raden Naruto dan Raden Neji melepas lelah mereka di Pondok Pribumi dengan tiduran di pondok kecil itu. Mengajar anak-anak ternyata bukan hal yang gampang. Perlu energi ekstra untuk mengimbangi tingkah-tingkah ekstra mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Raden Naruto menyikut Raden Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. "Sejak tadi kau tampak aneh. Kau ada masalah?"

"Hn."

"Apa?" Raden Neji yang tiduran di sebelah Raden Naruto bertanya.

"Pesta di kediaman Tuan Gaara van den Berg."

"Oh, pesta itu? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Raden Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau datang ke pesta itu, tapi kangmas dan romo memaksaku."

"Datang saja. Aku juga diundang kok!" kata Raden Naruto.

"Aku juga," kata Raden Neji.

"Aku tidak suka pada mereka. Para kompeni itu."

"Aku juga tidak," kata Raden Naruto. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Posisi kita mengharuskan kita menghormati mereka."

"Jangan sampai 'menarik perhatian' mereka dan membuat mereka tahu tentang pondok ini," Raden Neji menasehati.

"Hn." Raden Sasuke mengerti.

"Hinata juga datang kan, Neji?" Raden Naruto bertanya pada Raden Neji.

"Ya."

"Asyik! Aku sudah kangen padanya!"

Begitulah. Raden Naruto dan Raden Ayu Hinata mulai berpacaran sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja tidak hanya mereka, Raden Sasuke, dan Raden Neji saja yang tahu hal ini. Pertemuan mereka juga hanya terjadi di Pondok Pribumi.

* * *

Pesta di kediaman Gaara van den Berg sudah dimulai. Banyak kaum ningrat dan kompeni di Kadipaten Konoha datang ke pesta itu. Termasuk Raden Sasuke, Raden Neji dan Raden Naruto. Raden Sasuke datang bersama kakaknya, Raden Itachi. Raden Naruto tentu saja datang bersama sang ayah, Adipati Minato. Sedangkan Raden Neji datang bersama ayah, paman, dan Raden Ayu Hinata.

"Raden Sasuke!" Raden Naruto menyapa Raden Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan sang ayah.

"Raden Naruto, Adipati Minato!" Raden Sasuke memberi hormat. Raden Itachi yang berada di sebelah Raden Sasuke juga memberi hormat.

"Dimana Tumenggung Fugaku?" tanya Adipati Minato.

"Saat ini romo sedang tidak enak badan, Adipati!" dusta Raden Itachi.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku berharap agar dia cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Adipati!" ucap Raden Itachi dan Raden Sasuke bersamaan.

"Romo, bolehkah aku mengajak Raden Sasuke berkeliling tempat ini?" Raden Naruto meminta pada ayahandanya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian anak muda, bersenang-senanglah."

"Terima kasih, Romo!" Raden Naruto menarik tangan Raden Sasuke.

"Saya permisi, Adipati!"

Raden Naruto menarik tangan Raden Sasuke hingga menjauh dari keramaian pesta. Raden Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kokoh rumah tuan tanah itu. Raden Naruto sibuk mengamati tamu-tamu undangan, mencari-cari sosok Raden Ayu Hinata.

"Sasuke, Neji dan Hinata kemana sih?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau cari saja. Aku tunggu di sini." Raden Sasuke tetap mematung.

"Ok." Raden Naruto menepuk pundak Raden Sasuke.

"Ingat! Kalian tidak saling kenal. Jangan menarik perhatian!"

"Aku tahu!" Raden Naruto meninggalkan Raden Sasuke sendiri di tempat itu.

Dalam kesendiriannya, Raden Sasuke mengamati tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. 'Apa-apaan ini?' pikirnya. Para ningrat Konoha berbaur dan bersenang-senang bersama para kompeni, orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesengsaraan rakyatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Raden Sasuke tersemum sinis. 'Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka? Aku juga berdiri di sini,' Raden Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Raden Sasuke berdiri tegak. Kini badannya tidak lagi bersandar pada dinding tebal itu. 'Lebih baik aku pergi!" Raden Sasuke membalikan badan.

Bruk! Raden Sasuke menabrak (atau ditabrak?) seorang gadis. Badannya basah karena kena tumpahan minuman yang dibawa gadis berambut pink itu.

"_Neem mij niet kwalijk,_" gadis itu meminta maaf. Refleks Raden Sasuke membersihkan bajunya dengan tangannya. Melihat hal itu, si gadis mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink dan membantu membersihkan baju Raden Sasuke. Raden Sasuke terdiam dan memandang tajam gadis itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu ikut terdiam dan memandang pria di depannya. "_Waarvan?_ (kenapa?)" tanya gadis itu.

Raden Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman dipandang gadis itu segera menarik sapu tangan pink si gadis. Kemudian dia menunduk dan membersihkan bajunya sendiri.

"Woi Sasuke!" Raden Naruto memanggil.

"Hn?" Raden Sasuke menoleh.

Raden Naruto datang dengan wajah ceria. Setiap langkahnya dipenuhi dengan senyum bahagia. "Tahu tidak?" Raden Naruto berbisik setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Raden Sasuke. "Hinata akan membantu melatih menari di sanggar ibumu," Naruto meringis. "Dan itu berarti aku akan sering main ke rumahmu," Raden Naruto memberi tekanan pada enam kata terakhir.

"_Tot kijk_! (sampai ketemu!)" gadis pink yang sedari tadi tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh Raden Naruto melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Raden Naruto yang baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu menatap Raden Sasuke bingung. "Itu siapa?"

"Tidak tahu." Raden Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Dia orang Belanda kan?" Raden Naruto masih belum percaya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hahaha... Bisa juga kau berkenalan dengan gadis Belanda."

"Aku tidak kenal dia. Dia menabrakku dan..." Raden Sasuke melihat sapu tangan yang dia genggam. "Ini..."

"Hadirin yang terhormat," suara berat Gaara van den Berg yang membahana mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, termasuk Raden Sasuke dan Raden Naruto. "Saya perkenalkan kedua kakak saya, Kankuro van den Berg dan Temari van den Berg." Hadirin bertepuk tangan.

"Membosankan." Raden Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lagi saat Gaara van den Berg mengenalkan lebih jauh tentang kedua kakaknya itu.

"Dan tidak hanya ini saja," Gaara van de Berg masih berbicara. "Saya akan memperkenalkan sepupu saya." Terlihat gadis gadis berambut pink mendekat ke arah Gaara van den Berg. Raden Sasuke yang menegenali sosok berambut pink itu terperanjat. "Perkenalkan, Sakura van den Haag." Hadirin kembali bertepuk tangan. Gadis cantik berambut pink itu tersenyum manis. Membuat semua mata di ruangan itu terpesona. "Sakura datang ke Kadipaten Konoha ini untuk mempelajari seni budaya kalian..." Gaara van den Haag memperkenalkan lebih jauh sepupunya.

"Sakura..." gumam Raden Sasuke.

"Cantik ya?" Raden Naruto menyikut Raden Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau suka gadis itu?"

Raden Sasuke melotot pada Raden Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada gadis Belanda."

**Tbc.**

**RnR...**

'**Selamat Hari Pahlawan****!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : ****Pribumi**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang noni Belanda juga mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC****, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ayui-chan 181**: medok juga tu ngomongnya *dicium sasuke-yg lagi jadi dementor-* arigato!!

**Hehe....** : hehehe...saya selalu ketawa setiap liat reviewmu, entah kenapa... i like u'r review. Hehehehe...makasi ya!!!

**Hayashi vilka**: Selamat Idul Adha -lho?- saia kan nasionalis gitu. *Jiaaaahhh...sumpah! kalimat tadi 50% bo'ong!* Sangkyu ne repyunya!

**Hinaruto**: Aneh ya? Hahaha... begitulah. Aneh lagi kalo ngebayangin dy make blangkon. Muat ga tu pantat ayam? Happy birthday dah kalo gitu -maap telat-

Btw, hari ini aku ulang tahun lho -Hinaruto: GA PENTING JIII!!!- makasi ya reviewnya.

**Pick-a-doo**: Waa...itu dua kata lho... Aku ikut bayangin ah... Doumo reviewnya.

**Ruki_ya** : Intinya ficku aneh ya? Nyehehehe... Btw, km suka rukia ya? Aku juga. *highfive* makasi ya reviewnya!!

**Ao** : 7 again ya? Ntar dah... lagi nyari bahan... *songong mode on* 39 ya!

**KoNan** : Ea *habis disuruh bilang ea si* makasi ya reviewnya. ^w^m *miaw*

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke membaca buku tebal di hadapannya. Buku itu berbahasa Belanda. Buku mengenai sejarah seni rupa. Sasuke memang menyukai lukisan. Hanya sekedar menikmati, tidak untuk berkarya. Tidak untuk berkarya dengan cat seperti Michael Angelo dan Da Vinci, pelukis favoritnya.

Sasuke melirik laci mejanya. Di situ tersimpan dengan rapat sketsa-sketsa lukisannya. Bukan dengan kanvas dan cat. Hanya sekedarnya. Coretan-coretan tinta di atas kain _mori_ yang biasanya digunakan untuk membatik. Sasuke membuka laci itu dan mengambil salah satu karyanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Itu lukisan terakhirnya. Setengah tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia bekerja di kadipaten. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan wajah kakaknya.

Sasuke selalu mengagumi kakaknya. Hubungan mereka dulu juga dekat. Tapi sekarang ini, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kakaknya telah berubah. Kakaknya selalu mementingkan urusan kadipaten, pekerjaan dan kehormatan keluarganya. Padahal menurut Sasuke, masih ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Anak-anak miskin di kadipaten contohnya.

Sasuke ingat kejadian saat dia mengembalikan buku kakaknya. Emosinya kembali muncul. 'Selalu saja membela mereka,' gumamnya. Dengan amarahnya, Sasuke melempar kain itu kembali ke laci dan menutupnya.

Sasuke dengan sebal mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak sengaja mata Sasuke menangkap benda mungil berwarna pink. Sasuke mendekati benda itu dan mengambilnya.

"Sapu tangan milik rambut pink itu," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengingat wajah cantik bermata emerald itu. Tubuh gadis itu yang semampai berbalut gaun simpel nan elegan yang semakin mempercantik pesonanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?" Sasuke memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali ke mejanya dan membuka kembali laci yang berisi sketsa-sketsanya. "Kompeni!" Sasuke melempar sapu tangan pink itu ke laci meja dan kali ini menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kandang kuda melewati sanggar ibunya yang berada di dalam padepokan. Terlihat Mikoto bersama beberapa _abdi dalem_nya mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk menari. Hmm.. mungkin tidak hanya bersama para _abdi dalem_. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa melihat sesosok gadis dengan pakaian bangsawan Konoha yang lengkap. 'Hinata,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Dengan bantuan penjaga kuda, Sasuke mengeluarkan Wisa Geni, kuda kesayangannya. Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktu. Dia segera menaiki Wisa Geni dan menungganginya menuju Padepokan Namikaze.

Di tengah jalan Sasuke berpapasan dengan kereta kuda dengan lambang Hyuuga. Sasuke mengamati kereta kuda itu. Itu kereta kuda yang biasa digunakan Hinata atau ibunya. 'Apa ibu Hinata menyusul?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Hinata duduk di kereta kuda itu. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu. Hinata tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas mengangguk. Anggukan datar.

Kereta kuda Hyuuga berlalu. Sasuke pun meneruskan perjalanannya. Akan tetapi dalam kepalanya masih ada satu pertanyaan besar: siapa gadis yang membantu ibunya di sanggar tadi?

Pondok Pribumi sudah ramai dengan riuh tawa anak-anak. Mereka bermain-main dan bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

Derap langkah kuda mulai terdengar. Anak-anak menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak dan berhamburan menyambut langkah-langkah yang semakin mendekat itu.

"Radeeeeen!!!" seru mereka berhamburan.

Kuda pertama yang datang adalah kuda yang ditunggangi Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya itu. Kuda kedua adalah kuda Naruto. Naruto cengengesan karena merasa diarak oleh murid-muridnya. Kuda terakhir adalah kuda Sasuke. Seperti biasa, ekspresi Sasuke tampak datar.

Dengan sigap Neji, Naruto, dan Sasuke turun dari kuda mereka dan mengikat kuda-kuda mereka pada kandang kecil di samping Pondok Pribumi.

"Ayo ayo masuk!!!" Naruto menggiring anak-anak itu ke pondok.

Anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke pondok. Neji menyusul Naruto yang telah masuk lebih dahulu. Sasuke masih mengelus-elus kepala Wisa Geni saat seseorang menarik bajunya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menengok.

"Raden...itu!" Prastiwi yang menarik-narik baju Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pohon jati di dekat pondok. Sasuke dapat melihat sesosok gadis kecil duduk di bawah pohon itu. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tidak tahu, Raden. Dari tadi dia diam di situ. Dia juga tidak ikut bermain. Kalau ditanya dia juga tidak menjawab."

"Hn," Sasuke menatap gadis itu. "Kau masuk dulu. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Baik, Raden."

Sasuke mendekati Seroja. Langkah-langkah kaki Sasuke rupanya tidak disadari oleh gadis kecil itu. Seroja tersentak saat menyadari Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Raden?!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ng...saya... saya tidak apa-apa!"

"Lalu kenapa kau..."

"Saya harus masuk ke pondok, Raden!" Seroja beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"..."

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam saat Sasuke kembali ke Padepokan Uchiha._ Abdi_ _dalem_nya membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Denmas.." sapa _abdi dalem_ itu.

"Hn." Sasuke melewati abdi dalem itu, tapi sejenak di berhenti dan menatap_ abdi dalem_nya. "Apa tadi Raden Ayu Hinata ke sini?"

"_Inggih_ Den," abdi dalem itu mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu apa ada orang lain yang datang ke padepokan?"

"Banyak, Denmas. Murid-murid Raden Ajeng Mikoto datang ke padepokan ini."

"Kalau yang datang pagi ini?"

Abdi dalem itu tampak berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_Nyuwun sewu_ (permisi), Raden. Raden _ditimbali_ (dipanggil) Raden Ajeng," kata _abdi dalem_ lainnya. Belum sempat Sasuke mendengarkan jawaban _abdi dalem _yang ditanyainya, Sasuke sudah menerima panggilan dari ibunya.

"Baik, _Mbok_!"

Sasuke menghadap ibunya di taman, tempat favorit ibunya. Rupanya di taman itu tidak hanya ada ibunya, tapi juga sang kakak, Itachi.

"Saya datang menghadap Ibu dan Kangmas!"

"Hn," Itachi menjawab. Sementara ibunya mengangguk.

"Duduklah, Sasuke!" Mikoto mempersilakan.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Ada keperluan apa ibu memanggil saya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang larut, Sasuke!" Mikoto membuka pembicaraannya. Dan awal pembicaraan ini pun sudah membuat Sasuke merasa was-was. 'Apa aku ketahuan?' pikirnya. Tapi kecemasan Sasuke tidak diekspresikannya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau sedang banyak pekerjaan?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itachi," kali ini Mikoto menatap anak sulungnya. "Bisakah kau meliburkan Sasuke besok?" Mikoto memohon pada Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi tampak kaget.

"Itu... mungkin saya bisa... Ibu! Tapi kenapa Ibu tiba-tiba..."

"Aku ingin Sasuke membantuku besok." Mikoto memotong pembicaraan Itachi. "Hanya Sasuke yang bisa menolongku," lanjut Mikoto setelah melihat wajah Itachi yang seakan bertanya 'kenapa bukan para _abdi dalem_?'

"Membantu apa?" Sasuke lega karena Pondok Pribumi tidak ketahuan, tapi tetap saja dia merasa penasaran.

"Kalau itu besok saja kita bahas, Sasuke!" kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sasuke. "Sekarang kalian mandi dan makanlah. Ibu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan kalian."

Itachi dan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak sopan bagi mereka untuk bertanya lagi pada Mikoto. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing dalam diam dan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Satu yang pasti, mereka bingung dengan sikap ibunya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang padepokannya. Badannya disandarkan pada dinding gerbang dan kedua tangannya dilipat ke dada. Jika diamati lagi, tangan kanan Sasuke membawa sebuah gulungan kain.

"Hn." Sasuke merubah posisinya saat melihat sebuah kereta kuda datang mendekat. Kini dia berdiri tegak.

Kereta kuda itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Turunlah seorang gadis cantik dan anggun. Hinata. Sasuke dengan _gentle_ membantu Hinata turun dari kereta kuda.

"Terima kasih, Raden!" Hinata berterima kasih dengan malu-malu.

"Bisa minta tolong sedikit?" Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata saat membantunya turun. Hinata mengangguk. "Tolong serahkan ini pada Neji secepatnya," Sasuke menyerahkan gulungan kain di tangannya dengan cepat pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Hinata berbalik memandang kusir kereta kuda dan beberapa _abdi dalem_ yang mengawalnya. "Kau pulanglah dulu!" Hinata menunjuk salah seorang _abdi dalem_nya. "Tolong sampaikan suratku ini untuk Kangmas Neji secepatnya," perintah Hinata pada abdi dalemnya itu.

"Baik, Raden Ayu!"

Abdi dalem yang ditunjuk segera naik ke dalam kereta kuda. Kusir yang tanggap langsung menjalankan kereta itu dan berbalik arah menuju Padepokan Hizashi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Sasuke masuk bersamanya.

"Rupanya kalian datang bersama," kata Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bersama mendatangi sanggarnya.

"Hn."

"Tadi kami berpapasan. Rupanya Raden Sasuke juga mau ke sanggar."

"Begitu?" Mikoto tersenyum. "Hinata, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap bersama yang lain."

"Baik." Hinata pun meninggalkan Mikoto dan Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan beberapa gadis kecil yang belajar menari di sanggar Mikoto.

"Sasuke, kau penasaran dengan tugasmu kan?" Mikoto tersenyum menggoda.

"Hn."

"Kau ini memang mirip ayahmu!" Mikoto tersenyum lagi. "Ibu tahu kau suka lukisan. Kau kadang juga melukis kan?"

Sasuke terperanjat. Sasuke pikir hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu hobinya yang satu ini. "Bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu?"

"Kau ini...tentu saja Ibu tahu!" Mikoto tertawa. "Kau kan yang sering mengambil kain yang biasa Ibu gunakan untu membatik?"

"Hn." Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua. Tapi..."

"...."

"... kau harus mau menolong Ibu. Kau harus menemani murid ibu yang suka melukis melihat-lihat daerah sekitar sini. Dia ingin melukis sesuatu yang menurutnya khas Konoha. Dan dia harus berkeliling mencari tempat tidak terduga dan bagus untuk dilukis. Ibu rasa hanya kau, Sasuke, yang bisa menolong ibu menemaninya."

'Murid Ibu? Gadis kecil mana yang suka melukis? Apa ada ningrat Konoha yang mengijinkan anak gadisnya menekuni lukisan? Dan melihat-lihat daerah ini? Murid Ibu yang mana yang belum tahu daerah di sekitar sini? Bukankah mereka juga orang Konoha?' Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau mau kan membantu Ibu?"

"Apa ada pilihan lain untuk saya, Ibu?"

"Tidak ada. Karena itu kau harus menyetujuinya!"

"Hn." Begitulah Mikoto. Selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat orang melaksanakan apa yang dia mau.

"Selamat pagi!" suara merdu yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat terdengar di belakngnya.

"Ah, aku sudah menunggumu, Sakura!" Sasuke tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang berhasil membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan itu. Sasuke sudah tahu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Sasuke bahkan sudah tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya dengan mencium tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah tahu sebelum ibunaya menyebut nama itu. Sasuke tahu. Sasuke tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura.

"_Neem mij niet kwalijk_ (maaf), saya terlambat," suara penuh penyesalan itu sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura." Mikoto tersenyum. "Oh iya, kenalkan, dia putra keduaku. Sasuke Uchiha." Mikoto mengenalkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang sama yang pernah Sasuke lihat saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Senyum yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya mendorong dia untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menyambut tangan lembut dan indah milik gadis di hadapannya itu. Tapi otak dan tubuhnya menolak keras keinginan itu. Mikoto yang melihat sikap Sasuke sebagai sikap tidak-bersahabat-dengan-kompeni menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura. Sesaat tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang mungil dan lembut itu. Hatinya kembali berdesir. Entah mengapa Sasuke malah mengibaskan tangannya sendiri sehingga terlepas dari tangan ibunya dan tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan dia, Sakura. Dia itu memang seperti itu, malu pada wanita," Mikoto berkata pada Sakura. Sasuke langsung melirik tajam ibunya (death glare tentu saja tidak sopan).

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Pundaknya sedikit bergetar. Sasuke bisa melihat adanya kekuatan dan kerapuhan secara bersamaan dalam diri Sakura. "Jadi kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke!"

'Sasuke? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia berani memanggilku Sasuke? Oh, dia kompeni. Kompeni? Tidak. Bukan karena dia kompeni. Kompeni lain pun memanggilku Raden Sasuke! Lalu kenapa dia hanya memanggilku Sasuke?' batin Sasuke.

"Oh, kalian sudah penah bertemu?"

"Ya. Di pesta kedatangan saya ke Konoha," jawab Saskura cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalian tidak perlu canggung. Aku memang tepat memilih orang."

'Tepat memilih orang?' pikir Sasuke. "Ibu? Jangan bilang murid ibu itu..."

"Sakura. Dia yang harus kau antar berkeliling mulai besok."

"Mulai besok?"

"Hm. Ibu sudah berunding dengan kakak dan romomu. Mulai besok kau bisa pulang lebih awal dari kadipaten dan menemani Sakura."

"Tapi Bu.."

"Ingat rahasia kita, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke tahu, pecuma membantah ibunya saat ini.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku merepotkanmu." Lagi. Mata gadis itu menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalian berangkatlah secepatnya. Mumpung masih pagi!"

**Tbc...**

**RnR!!!**

Maaf kalau tiba-tiba memakai nama jawa. Kalau ada yang ingin mengusulkan nama jawa lainnya, silakan tulis di review saja! Terima kasih...

**내 단편 소설을 읽으니까 감사합니다…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : ****Pribumi**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang noni Belanda juga mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC****, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura Haruno 1995** : makasih juga uda review. \(ㅂ)/

**Hehe** : Maaf ya, he. Ga bisa cepet-cepet update nih. Maaf *membukuk dalam2*

**Ao** : iya. Ini sudah saya update, halmonim. Kalo soal cepet ngapdet...hmmmm... 죄송합니다.

**Hinaruto** : Terima kasih. Saya jadi malu+terharu*jarang dipuji si*. Terima kasih juga nama Jawanya.

**Ruki_ya** : Begitu? Waaaaa.... saya terharu*nangis*. Hohoho... Ji kan cenayang, jadi ya tahu kalo ruki_ya suka RUKIA. Hayhay.

**Alec**: 물론입니다.

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke tercengang melihat sosok di depannya. Tubuh semampai berbalut kain batik dan kebaya yang pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Kulit putih, halus dan bersinar membuat Sasuke berpikir ramuan apa yang dipakai gadis ini? Atau memang gadis ini tercipta dengan tubuh dan kulit seindah itu? Dan rambutnya? Rambut gadis itu halus, lembut dan dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, memperlihatkan warna rambutnya yang khas. Pink. Ya. Gadis itu adalah Sakura.

Hanya karena tidak ingin terlihat mencolok dengan gaunnya, Sakura meminta Mikoto mendadaninya ala gadis di Konoha. Padahal menurut Sasuke, dengan berpakaian layaknya gadis Konoha seperti itu justru semakin membuat Sakura terlihat mencolok. 'Mana mungkin ada gadis Konoha berambut pink seperti dia?' pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tunggu apa lagi?" suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Baik, Ibu." Sasuke segera bergegas ke pintu gerbang. Wisa Geni telah menunggunya di sana. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan langkahnya yang lambat. Dia belum terbiasa melangkah dengan kain yang dililitkan pada tubuhnya itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Sakura berteriak pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?" Sakura memohon.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat kalau memakai ini," Sakura menaikan sedikit kainnya.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi... kyaaaaa..." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membopongnya. "Sasuke..." Sakura juga bingung harus berkata apa. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Sasuke.

Sasuke mengutuki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa tangan dan kakinya bergerak sendiri seperti itu? Tiba-tiba mendekati Sakura dan membopongnya seperti itu? Dan sialnya, wajah itu sangat dekat dengannya. Mata itu menatap tajam matanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan agar detak jantungnya tidak berdenyut kencang. Agar Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dialah penyebab utama denyutan-denyutan kencang itu.

"Kalau begini lebih cepat kan?" Sasuke menurunkan Sakura tepat di sebelah Wisa Geni berdiri.

"Tapi..." wajah Sakura merona.

Sasuke membalikan badannya. Kini dia membelakangi Sakura, menghadap Wisa Geni dan mengelus-elus kuda kesayangannya itu. Untung saja Paidjo, si penjaga kuda yang sedari tadi memegangi pelana Wisa Geni sedang menatap ke arah lain, sehingga penjaga kuda itu tidak dapat melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke yang sengaja disembunyikan dari Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Ayo naik!" perintah Sasuke, berusaha mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Kita naik ini? Bukan kereta kuda?"

"Aku lebih suka pergi dengan Wisa Geni." Sasuke menoleh dan menatap mata Sakura tajam.

"Tapi kalau berdua..."

'Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukannya sekali lagi.' batin Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Dan tangan hangat yang tadi menyentuh punggung dan pahanya kini dirasa berada di pinggangnya. Mengangkatnya dengan sangat mudah ke atas punggung Wisa Geni.

Sesaat sebelum tubuh Sakura berada di atas Wisa Geni, Sakura sempat mencium wangi rambut Sasuke. Saat tubuhnya diangkat, bibir dan hidung Sakura tidak sengaja menyentuh rambut hitam itu. 'Aku suka aroma ini,' pikir Sakura.

* * *

Sakura duduk di atas punggung Wisa Geni. Sakura duduk menyamping. Di belakangnya, Sasuke mengendari Wisa Geni dengan memegang pelananya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat tubuh mungil Sakura berada dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. 'Seperti dipeluk,' pikir Sakura. 'Seperti memeluk,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa dari tadi orang-orang menatapnya. Bukan tatapan biasa yang sering dia dapat dari orang-orang 'non bangsawan'. Bukan tatapan kagum seperti itu. Tatapan ini, hmmm... tatapan bingung? merasa orang-orang ini menatap dia dengan tatapan bingung. Ada yang anehkah dengan dirinya? Sejenak Sasuke mengamati penampilannya. Perfect. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kemudian Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. 'Rambut ini,' pikirnya. 'Rambut pink ini.'

"Kita turun sebentar," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura dan sukses membuat telinga dan pipi Sakura memerah.

"Mm'mm," Sakura hanya menganguk.

Sasuke segera turun dari punggung kudanya. Dengan satu gerakan saja dia sudah berada di atas tanah. "Ayo!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura turun dari kuda. Lagi. Tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Lagi. Detak jantung mereka berdenyut lebih cepat. Lagi. Satu tangan hangat Sasuke berada di pinggang Sakura. Lagi. Wajah mereka bersemu merah.

"Ayo cepat jalan!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menuntun Wisa Geni. Sakura berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke toko itu," Sasuke menunjukan toko yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada kini.

"Sasuke jangan cepat-cepat. Aku..."

"Aku tahu, cewek lamban!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura ikut tertarik dan mengenai badan Sasuke. Deg. Jantung mereka kembali berdetak cepat.

"Ah..maaf," ucap Sakura yang refleks menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ini lemah sekali sih?" omel Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang lemah. Tapi tenagamu yang terlalu kuat."

"Hhhh... sudah. Kau diam saja!" Lagi. tangan Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya. Tapi kali ini Sakura tidak menarik tangannya dari gengaman tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun berjalan pelan menuju toko di depan mereka.

* * *

Toko itu bernama 'Toko Djempol'. Toko yang cukup rapi. Baju, kain dan selendang tertata apik di tempatnya masing-masing. Sepertinya toko ini toko yang cukup elit. Lihat saja para pembelinya. Rata-rata mereka adalah bangsawan. Mungkin sekelas dengan Sasuke. Atau di bawah Sasuke?

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sasuke?" kali ini Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tajam. "Hmm?" Sakura bingung dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu diam kan tadi?" Sakura hanya menganguk. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau diam saja dan ikuti apa kataku nanti." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki toko itu sambil memandang berkeliling. 'Biasanya aku paling malas kalau ibu menyuruhku mengantarnya ke sini. Tapi...' batin Sasuke.

"Oh, Raden Sasuke rupanya?" seorang laki-laki oriental seumuran Sasuke menyapanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" laki-laki dengan rambut seperti batok kelapa itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hn. Saya mau itu." Sasuke menunjuk satu selendang warna pink.

"Baik-baik," ucap laki-laki itu. "Nik, tolong ambilkan selendang pink itu!" perintahnya pada sang adik.

"Iya, Koh." Sang adik yang rambutnya dicepol dua itu segera mengambil selendang pink yang dimaksud kakaknya dan menyerahkannya pada sang kakak.

"Yang ini, Den?"

"Hn."

"Selera Raden memang bagus, tapi kalau untuk Raden Ajeng Mikoto..."

"Bukan untuk ibuku," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Pemuda oriental itu kini baru menyadari seseorang di samping Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tangan dua orang di depannya saling berpaut.

"Ah... selera Anda memang bagus, Raden. Sangat cantik." Pemuda itu menyerahkan selendang itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima selendang itu dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada pemuda itu.

"Raden, ini terlalu..."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," potong Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Raden."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar. "Pakai ini!" Sasuke menyerahkan selendang pink yang baru saja dibelinya pada Sakura.

"Ini untukku?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura. Dan seketika itu juga dia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Sakura. 'Gawat,' Sasuke segera melepas tangannya. "Ini... ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak nyaman dilihat orang-orang karena warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu."

"Iya. Aku tahu." Sakura memakai selendang warna pink itu untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau mau melukis apa?" Sakura menoleh karena pertanyaan Sasuke. Bingung. "Katamu, kau mau melukis?"

"Oh, aku suka melukis sesuatu yang indah. Menurutmu apa yang indah di Konoha?"

"Hmm.." Sasuke terdiam. Berpikir. 'Indah? Hhh.. haruskah aku mengambil cermin dan menunjukan bahwa kau yang menurutku paling indah?' pikir Sasuke. 'Hah, konyol!" pikirannya masih menyanggah.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm. Ayo cepat naik." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura menaiki Wisa Geni.

"Apa yang indah menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Tak akan kuberi tahu."

"Bukannya kau...."

"Aku hanya memberi tahu tempatnya. Kau cari saja di sana apa yang menurutku INDAH."

"Huh, menyebalkan," gumam Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ng... bukan apa-apa," Sakura mengeleng. "Ayo, cepat ke sana!" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sayup-sayup dari toko di belakang mereka terdengar suara. "Kokoh Lee, baju ini harganya berapa?"

* * *

Tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri kini adalah sebuah padang rumput kecil. Padang rumput itu sepi dan tenang. Pohon-pohon rindang di sekitar tempat itu membuat tempat itu sejuk dan teduh. Bunga liar yang tumbuh tidak teratur di sekitar tempat itu menambah keasrian padang rumput itu. Di depan Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri ada sebuah danau kecil. Air di danau itu sangat bening. Bahkan bisa untuk bercemin.

"Wah, ini memang indah." Sakura mengagumi keindahan alam di sekitarnya. "Tempat ini kan yang menurutmu indah?"

"Bukan!"

"Bunga-bunga itu?"

"Bukan."

"Danau itu?"

"Kau tanya beratus-ratus kali pun tidak akan kujawab." Sasuke mengikat tali kekang Wisa Geni di salah satu pohon yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu beri aku _clue_-nya."

"Apa pedulimu? Apa yang menurutku indah belum tentu indah menurutmu kan? Kau lukis saja apa yang menurutmu indah."

"Tapi.."

"Aku mau tidur!" Sasuke berbaring di atas rumput. Tidak begitu jauh dari Sakura dan Wisa Geni.

"Pelit!"

* * *

Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Perlahan dia bangun dan memandang sekeliling. Wisa Geni masih ada di tempatnya. Lagi. Sasuke memandang sekeliling. "Dimana gadis kompeni itu?"

"Pink!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. "Pink!" Masih tidak ada jawaban. 'Pergi kemana sih, gadis kompeni itu?' Sasuke mulai cemas. 'Jangan-jangan..' Sasuke berlari mendekati danau itu. Sasuke takut Sakura terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam danau itu.

"Pink!" kali ini Sasuke berteriak lebih keras. Ada nada cemas kali ini.

"Namaku Sakura. Bukan Pink!"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara itu. 'Sial. Membuatku cemas saja,' batin Sasuke. "Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Membuat sketsa," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan buku di tangannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hm'm." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kau mau melihat sketsaku?" Sakura menyodorkan bukunya. Perlahan tangan Sasuke terulur untuk meraih buku sketsa Sakura. Belum sempat tangan Sasuke meraih buku itu, Sakura sudah menariknya. "Maaf, aku **ti-dak-a-kan-per-nah** memperlihatkan sketsaku padamu." Sakura membalikan badan dan berjalan mendekati Wisa Geni.

"Berani kau ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang kau lukis? Tidak mungkin kau tidak akan memperlihatkan lukisanmu pada ibuku kan?"

"Sasuke!"

"Cerewet!" teriak Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan membantunya membereskan peralatan lukis.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Wajah Sasuke tidak tampak lelah seperti biasanya saat dia pulang dari Kadipaten (atau Pondok Pribumi?).

Rupanya tidak hanya Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi, kakak Sasuke juga baru pulang dari Kadipaten.

"Sasuke?" Itachi memanggil Sasuke yang sedang turun dari kudanya.

"Kangmas?"

"Kau pergi dengan Hinata?" Itachi yang melihat Sakura dari samping mengira dia adalah Hinata.

"Saya Sakura, Raden." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Itachi saat dia dibantu turun oleh Sasuke.

'Raden? Cih. Diskriminasi."

"Oh, Sakura?" Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kau benar-benar Sakura? Sakura van den Haag? Sepupu Gaara van de Berg?"

"Ya. Saya."

"Kau sangat cantik dengan baju itu. Cocok sekali. Apalagi dengan selendang itu."

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya ini baju Raden Ajeng Mikoto. Dan selendang ini adalah pem..."

"Sakura, cepat masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

"Raden, saya duluan." Sakura pamit pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. Sakura segera melangkah ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sudah menunggunya di dalam gerbang. "Sakura!" tiba-tiba saja Itachi memanggil Sakura saat Sakura masih di luar gerbang. "Panggil saja aku 'kangmas'!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Bingung dengan situasinya. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab, "Baik, Kang..mas!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar percakapan mereka. 'Kangmas? Hah? Memuakkan!' batinnya.

* * *

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai sanggar ibunya. Mikoto sedang membereskan barang-barang bersama Hinata dan beberapa _abdi dalem_.

"Ibu," paggil Sasuke.

Mikoto berbalik. "Oh, kalian sudah pulag rupanya? Bagaimana, Sakura? kau dapat objek yang menarik?"

"Ya. Sangat-sangat menarik. Tidak ada yang se-in-dah itu di Belanda." Sakura melirik Sasuke. Yang dilirik hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mikoto. 'Kau pikir kau paling pintar? Kau baru saja membuat ibuku penasaran. Dan itu artinya... kau akan membuka rahasiamu, SAKURA!' batin Sasuke.

"Pemandangan di sini sangat indah."

"Oh, pemandangan di sini rupanya? Ya. Pemandangan di sini memang indah." Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura. puas dengan jawaban Sakura. 'Hanya pemandangan? Dan itu kau rahasiakan? Yang benar saja...' batin Sasuke.

"Mari saya bantu membereskan." Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sakura." Mikoto kembali berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Kau pikir, aku memberitahu orang begitu saja tentang rahasiaku? Sketsaku memang ada pemandangan, tapi bukan itu yang menurutku paling indah," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke sebelum membantu Mikoto.

"Apa peduliku?" balas Sasuke dengan wajah ditekuk. Sasuke membalikan badannya. Bermaksud kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang menyentuh lengannya. Menahannya untuk pergi.

"Ap..." Sasuke menoleh dan menyadari bahwa yang menahannya bukan Sakura. "Hinata?"

"Ini. Surat balasan dari Kangmas Neji." Hinata berbisik dan menyerahkan gulungan kain pada Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menyembunyikan gulungan kain itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hmm... Sasuke... Apa besok kau bertemu Naruto?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kangen?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dia. Bisa bantu aku?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura memperhatikan pembicaraan itu. Sakura dengan jelas melihat senyum Sasuke dan gerak bibir Sasuke yang berkata 'kangen' serta anggukan Hinata. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasa sebal.

"Sakura, besok kau mau Sasuke menemanimu lagi?" Mikoto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura cepat. "Saya ingin melihat tempat kerja Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saya ingin membuat sketsa orang-orang yang bekerja di Konoha."

"Kedengarannya menarik." Mikoto mengangguk, tanda setuju. "Sasuke!" Mikoto memanggil Sasuke. Hinata masih di sampingnya. "Besok kau bisa kembali ke Kadipaten."

"Tugas saya sudah selesai, Ibu?" entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke merasa sedikiiiiiiiit kecewa.

"Belum. Kau ke Kadipaten untuk menemani Sakura. Sakura ingin membuat sketsa di sana."

"Lagi?"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke dan berpura-pura tidak sadar ditatap.

"Sasuke, dengan ini kau bisa bertemu Naruto," bisik Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam. 'Baik. Aku hanya menolong Hinata. Membalasnya karena dia tadi sudah menolongku. Bukan karena ingin mengantar gadis kompeni itu. Bukan karena dia,' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya menjawab "Baik, Ibu."

**Tbc...**

* * *

Maaf kalau apdetan saya lammmaaa... Karena kesibukan dan tugas-tugas saya (hmmm... berle) saya tidak sempat mengupdate fict-fict saya. Hountou ni gomenasai. Jongmal jongmal nomu nomu mianhamnida.

**내 단편 소설을 읽으니까 감사합니다…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul : ****Pribumi**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang noni Belanda juga mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC****, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura Haruno 1995** : SasuSaku dideketin lagi? Woke dah. Siap! Jalan bareng berdua? Wah, enakan mereka dong*author mupeng*

**Asuka_Uchiha** : Sebenernya Sasuke ga pemalu kok, cuma malu-maluin aja (dideathglare Sasu). OK deh, mumpung liburan saia update secepatnya.

**Razuka Kibavant** : Kiba masuk ke cerita ini atau di fict lain? Saia semedi dulu ya, biar dapet wangsit trus bisa buad fict Kiba. Nantikan saja!*obral janji mode:on*

**Pick-a-doo** : Ga pa2, yang penting dibaca. Hayhay.. Siap! Saia update cepat ini!

**Nakamura Kumiko ** : Iya, iya. Ga pa-pa. Wah, di chapter ini saya banyak dapet comment "so sweet". Jadi malu*blushing*. Makasih udah difave...

**Ruki_ya** : Ga cemburu kok, Ruki. Cuma agak jealous. (Ruki: sama aja, bego!). Kalo saia sih, cuma pengen dipanggil "diajeng" sama Itachi. Nyehehehe...

**Ao** : Akhirnya.. kau mengakui kehebatanku, hal-mo-nim. Huahahahahaha... (ketawa songong). Ya ya...akhir-akhir ini saia memang jadi lebih romantis. Mungkin pengaruh emmmffftt*membungkam mulut sendiri*

Gyahahahaha... jadi malu saia...

** *

**Chapter ****4**

Sakura berdiri terpaku melihat bangunan di depan matanya. Terlihat megah dari luar. Terlihat pula pepohonan yang cukup rindang menyembul tinggi melewati benteng tebal nan kokoh yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Tempat di mana Sasuke bekerja. Tempat yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan Kadipaten Konoha.

"Ayo masuk!" satu tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang memakai baju tradisional Konoha lain milik Mikoto dan juga selendang pink pemberian Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang lain memegang tali kekang Wisa Geni. Keduanya masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang dan disambut oleh dua _abdi dalem_ yang kemudian diserahi tali kekang Wisa Geni oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa Sasuke?"

"Wakil pengawas perbekalan."

"Tugasmu?"

"Mengawasi setiap barang yang keluar masuk kadipaten. Sudah, ayo cepat."

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati bangunan-bangunan kecil di dalam benteng kokoh itu. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan agak di depan, sehingga terlihat seolah menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ruanganku," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ruanganmu? Di mana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Malah dia menarik tangan Sakura dengan lebih kuat. Kemudian dia mengajak Sakura berbelok ke kanan, melewati sebatang pohon beringin yang rindang.

"Itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil yang terdiri dari dua ruangan. Bangunan kecil itu terlihat sederhana, namun terlihat asri dengan beberapa tanaman yang tertata apik di depannya.

Sampai di depan bangunan itu Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri, kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Ini ruanganmu?" Sakura masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa di persilakan. "Wah... rapi!" Sakura tampak mengagumi kerapian ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ruangan itu terlihat rapi. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah lemari—yang (mungkin) berisi berkas-berkas penting milik Sasuke. Di sisi lain ruangan itu ada sebuah rak yang berisi banyak buku-buku. Satu lagi elemen penting ruangan itu yang belum disebutkan. Meja kerja Sasuke. Meja kerja Sasuke terletak di sebelah jendela ruangan. Di depan meja, terdapat dua buah kursi—mungkin untuk duduk tamu Sasuke. Di atas meja terdapat setumpuk berkas, botol tinta dan pena bulu yang tertata rapi.

Sasuke menghempaskan diri di kursinya. Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati isi ruangan Sasuke ikut duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa kepanasan melepas selendang penutup kepalanya dan meletakannya di sandaran kursi. "Sasuke, kenapa tempat ini sepi?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang kini sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi. Sebentar lagi juga ramai," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas itu.

Sakura memajukan badannya. Sikunya diletakan di atas meja, kemudian telapak tangannya dibiarkan menyangga dagunya. Mata Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah pria di depannya itu. "Kau rajin ya? Pagi-pagi sudah berangkat."

Mendengar komentar Sakura, mau tak mau Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang otomatis membuatnya melihat wajah Sakura. Mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar, wajah mereka memerah. Sakura yang merasa tertangkap basah sedang mengamati wajah Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke botol tinta yang berada di sisi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan Sakura, juga kembali menundukan wajahnya. Bertingkah seolah memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas di tangannya. Padahal dia hanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya. 'Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sakura. Kau terlalu mencolok di tempat ini. Lagi pula aku tidak mau orang lain melihat kecantikanmu,' batin Sasuke mengomentari pernyataan Sakura tadi.

* * *

Sudah satu jam lebih Sasuke dan Sakura berada di ruangan itu. Selama itu pula Sakura hanya mengamati aktivitas Sasuke yang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya, menulis laporan, dan menyalin berkas-berkas penting.

"Sasuke, apa kita cuma duduk-duduk di sini saja?" Sakura sudah mulai bosan.

"Kalau mau jalan-jalan saja sendiri."

"Katanya mau mengantarku, kenapa malah menelantarkanku?"

"Aku cuma bilang mengantarmu ke sini. Dan aku sudah menepatinya kan?" Sasuke mendongkak, menatap mata Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke..." Sakura memajukan badannya dan sengaja menatap mata Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku bisa membuat sketsa?" tanyanya penuh tekanan.

"Lukis aku saja," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sakura cepat. Kini Sakura semakin memajukan badannya, masih menatap Sasuke. "Mukamu itu kaku, Sasuke..." tanpa sadar Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Sasuke. "Ooopss.. maaf." Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. Mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terpaku di tempat. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya—saat tangan halus Sakura berada di pipinya. Begitu sadar, wajah Sasuke tidak hanya memerah, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke berpindah ke dadanya. Saat itu juga Sasuke menyimpulkan satu hal. 'Gadis ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku."

Di tengah suasana kikuk yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Tak lama muncul seorang pria berambut perak dengan matanya yang sayu. "Sasuke..." orang itu memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. "Kau sudah masuk rupanya? Aku pikir akan lebih lama."

"Maafkan saya. Ibu saya memaksa."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang Raden Itachi kan?" orang itu mengedipkan mata. "Kecuali Kanjeng Adipati sendiri tentunya," imbuhnya cepat.

"Begitulah kakak saya."

Rupanya orang itu baru sadar kalau ada seorang gadis duduk di sebelahnya. "Oh, gadis ini rupanya?" orang itu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Iya. Kenalkan, gadis ini adalah sepupu Gaara van den Berg. Sakura van de Haag. Sakura, ini atasanku. Kepala pengawas perbekalan. Raden Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke mengenalkan keduanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Raden." Sakura tersenyum dan mengajak Kakashi berjabat tangan.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Kakashi menyambut tangan Sakura. Cukup lama mereka berjabat tangan. Hal ini membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit cemberut. Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke segera melepas tangannya. "Tanganmu sangat halus, Nona." Kakashi memuji Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya, wajah Sasuke semakin kusut. Kakashi berdiri. Sasuke yang merupakan bawahannya ikut berdiri. "Tapi aku tak berani lama-lama memegangnya, Nona." Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Penjagamu sangat galak!" Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah dua jam berlalu setelah kedatangan Kakashi, Sasuke masih di tempatnya. Duduk tenang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan. Sakura yang tidak kuasa membendung rasa bosannya telah mengambil salah satu buku di rak Sasuke. Kini Sakura membaca buku itu dengan antusias. Buku itu berjudul _Porta Nigra_ (Gerbang Hitam)—buku kumpulan puisi Hendrik Marsman. Halaman yang sedang dibaca Sakura adalah salah satu puisi terkenalnya. _Vrees._

_**VREES**_

_Ik vraag mij af_

_hoe lang het nog duren zal_

_dat ik als een bal_

_heen en weer word geslingerd_

_en van vrezen verval_

_tot steeds dieper vreesachtigheid._

_en, hoe kort is de tijd,_

_hoe kort is de tijd_

_dat ik als een bevende voorjaarswingerd_

_tegen den machitigen muur van het leven hang!_

_w__aarvoor ben ik bang?_

_i__k ben bang voor het uur_

_d__at de dood mijn lichaam ontbinden zal_

_e__n mijn ziel wordt gezet in het vuur._

_i__k ben bang dat ik staan zal tegen den muur_

_en dat de kogel niet missen zal._

_ik ben bang, dat ik noch in den duur_

_noch daarna in de schaduwen van het Dal_

_de weg naar het hart des levens_

_meer viden zal —_

_ach, de vrezen zijn zonder tal_

**TAKUT**

Kuingin tahu

betapa lamanya aku

terombang ambing lagi

bagai bola

dan dari khawatir ke khawatir

makin jauh jatuh ketakutan.

betapa pendek waktuku,

betapa lekas waktu berlalu

selama aku bagai tumbuhan musim semi

melunglai di dinding penghidupan jaya!

apa yang kutakutkan?

kutakutkan saat

bila maut membongkar tubuhku

dan nyawaku tercemplung dalam api.

kutakut akan berdiri di depan dinding

menjadi sasaran peluru.

kutakut bahwa aku di akhir jalan

atau sesudah itu dalam bayangan Ngarai

tak akan menemukan kembali

jalan ke ulu hati kehidupan ini—

ah, khawatirku tiada terbilang

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya puisi yang dibaca Sakura dalam hati, masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan wajah ceria. Laki-laki berambut duren itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya. "Woi, Sasuke. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang. Semuanya menanyakanmu," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Berisik kau, Naruto!" Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya melotot pada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke melotot padanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sakura!" Sasuke sengaja memanggil Sakura agar Naruto menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Sakura mendongkak. Memandang wajah Sasuke sekejab, lalu menoleh—melihat Naruto. "Kenalkan. Ini putra Adipati Minato. Naruto Namikaze. Naruto, dia Sakura. sepupu Gaara van den Berg." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengenalkan Sakura.

"Oh, gadis itu rupanya." Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memandanginya. "Kau cantik, Sakura. Apalagi dengan baju ini," Naruto memuji Sakura yang saat itu memang memakai baju tradisional Konoha.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersipu malu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersipu merasa sebal. 'Hanya dibilang cantik saja, mukamu sudah seperti itu?' omel Sasuke dalam hati. 'Naruto juga sama saja. Kau kan sudah punya Hinata, kenapa masih saja mengoda gadis lain?'

"Hey, Sakura. Dari tadi kau di sini?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak bosan menemani Sasuke seharian di sini?" Sakura hanya terdiam dan melirik Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sakura menjawab 'iya', tapi dia tidak enak pada Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan..." rupanya Naruto salah mengartikan ekspresi Sakura. "Begitu rupanya? Kalian pacaran kan? Sedang berduaan di sini kan?"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menulis laporan tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto. Saking kagetnya sampai-sampai menumpahkan botol tinta yang berada di sampingnya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menegakan kembali botol tinta itu dan membersihkan tinta yang tumpah di kertasnya dengan kain yang diambilnya di laci meja. "Aku tidak pacaran denganya, bodoh!" jawab Sasuke sambil membersihkan tumpahan tinta. Untung saja saat itu Sasuke menduduk. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sasuke yang semerah tomat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian berduaan terus?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku hanya malas mengantar dia jalan-jalan. Itu saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sasuke masih membersihkan tumpahan tinta. Masih menunduk. Wajahnya juga masih merah.

"Oh... begitu rupanya? Sakura, biar aku saja yang menemanimu!" Naruto menawarkan diri. Sasuke yang mendengar tawaran Naruto terpaku. 'Mengajak Sakura pergi berdua? Yang benar saja kau, Naruto!'

"Apa Anda tidak keberatan, Raden?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!" Naruto berdiri. "Oh, iya. Katanya kau suka melukis. Akan kutunjukan hal-hal menarik di sini. Ayo!"

Sakura meletakan buku _Porta Nigra_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Masih dalam keadaan terbuka di halaman yang terakhir dia baca. Halaman yang terdapat puisi _Vrees_ yang tadi dibacanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Raden!" Sakura ikut berdiri.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Naruto. Kita kan sudah menjadi teman, Sakura."

"Baik, Na.. ruto."

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat dengan kesal adengan memuakan—menurut Sasuke—yang ada di depannya. 'Naruto menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajak Sakura pergi tanpa seijinku. Sial!' Sasuke mengumpat. Apa boleh buat. Sasuke juga tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Sakura. Siapa Sasuke hingga melarang Sakura pergi dengan orang lain. Sasuke tidak punya hak itu. Tidak, Sasuke bukannya tidak punya hak itu. Sasuke belum mempunyai hak itu. Ya. Belum.

"Sasuke, kami pergi dulu ya!" Naruto berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke yang tidak mau melihat kepergian Sakura memandang ke arah lain. Sementara Sakura yang merasa sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Sasuke, hanya bisa memandanginya. Berharap Sasuke akan menghentikannya pergi atau ikut pergi bersamanya. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa kecewa melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Tidak sengaja pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada halaman buku yang terbuka di atas mejanya. Sasuke dapat membaca dengan jelas judul puisi di halaman itu walau dalam keadaan terbalik. _Vrees._ Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat satu baris kalimat dalam puisi yang rupanya sudah dia hafal itu. _Waarvoor ben ik bang?_ 'Apa yang kutakutkan?' batinnya. 'Kau tidak lagi di sampingku,' pikir Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya begitu sadar apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Tolol!"

* * *

Naruto berjalan di samping Sakura. Mengikuti tempo langkah kaki Sakura yang lambat. Bukannya kesal, Naruto malah tersenyum. Baginya berjalan lambat seperti ini hanya dia lakukan kalau dia berjalan berdua bersama Hinata di sela-sela waktunya mengajar di Pondok Pribumi. Berjalan seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkan Naruto pada kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

"Naruto, apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Aku hanya ingat sesuatu," Naruto menjawab. "Hey, Sakura!" tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura yang berjalan di depannya juga berhenti. "Lihat itu!" tangan Naruto menunjuk pohon beringin yang tadi dilewati Sakura pagi tadi.

"Ada apa dengan pohon itu?"

"Hmmm... apa kau percaya hantu, Sakura?" Naruto menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak. Tapi kadang aku mendengar orang-orang bercerita tentang hal itu."

"Begitu? Aku pikir kau percaya." Naruto sedikit kecewa atas jawaban Sakura. "Hmmm.. tidak ada salahnya juga aku ceritakan," gumam Naruto.

"Cerita apa?"

"Orang-orang di sini percaya kalau pohon itu berhantu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kata orang-orang sih begitu. Tapi kau kan tidak percaya hal seperti itu, Sakura. Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan. Akan kutunjukan tempat yang bagus!"

Naruto dan Sakura berbelok ke kiri. Melewati lagi jalan yang sudah Sakura lewati tadi pagi bersama Sasuke.

"Raden Naruto!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara orang memanggil Naruto. Naruto berhenti berjalan. Orang yang memanggil Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menemuinya.

"Oh, Itachi. Ada apa?"

"Anda diminta menghadap Kanjeng Adipati, Raden." Itachi yang tadi memanggil Naruto menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto pada Itachi. "Sakura, kau mau ikut aku atau..." kali ini Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

Mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Itachi, Itachi segera menoleh dan memastikan bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan ketika mendengar nama itu benar. "Lho? Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Raden Naruto."

"Kangmas..."

"Oh, aku mengantarnya jalan-jalan." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Itachi sebelum Sakura menjawabnya.

"Bukankah Sasuke..."

"Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Karena aku tidak sibuk, Sakura aku ajak jalan-jalan saja."

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengantikan Raden untuk menemani Sakura jalan-jalan."

Naruto mempertimbangkan tawaran Itachi. "Bagaimana Sakura?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kalau Kangmas tidak keberatan..."

* * *

Naruto kembali ke ruangan Sasuke setelah menemui ayahandanya dan melaksanan perintah yang diberikan ayahandanya itu. Ketika memasuki ruangan Sasuke, Sasuke masih mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cekatan.

"Hey, Sasuke! Dari tadi pekerjaanmu tidak selesai-selesai."

"Ini pekerjaan yang kemarin tertunda." Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan segera menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya. "Mana Sakura?"

"Oh, Sakura? Tadi dia pergi bersama kakakmu."

"Kangmas? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi," jawab Naruto enteng tidak menyadari ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, kapan kau ke Pondok Pribumi?" Saking bebalnya, Naruto bahkan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke yang kesal karena topik pembicaraannya diganti Naruto menjawab dengan sebal. Diam-diam pikirannya melayang memikirkan Sakura.

"Kau harus cepat ke sana. Anak-anak mencarimu. Apalagi Prastiwi. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan padamu."

"Prastiwi?" Mau tidak mau, Sasuke tertarik juga dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Prastiwi? Muridnya yang satu itu... Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakan Prastiwi dengannya? Jangan-jangan... "Naruto, apa Seroja kemarin berangkat?"

"Seroja?"

"Hmmm... rasanya kemarin aku tidak melihat dia..."

* * *

Sakura berjalan berkeliling bersama Itachi. Itachi sangat baik pada Sakura. Dia menjelaskan setiap hal yang Sakura tidak mengerti, memperlihatkan hal-hal yang menarik, dan juga tidak pernah memarahinya. Itachi tidak seperti Sasuke. Itachi lebih banyak mengajaknya ngobrol dan lebih sering memujinya. Memuji? Sepertinya Sasuke belum pernah memberikan satu pujian pun pada Sakura.

Sasuke? Kenapa dari tadi Sakura teringat pada laki-laki dingin itu? Laki-laki dingin yang menyebalkan yang lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada menemani Sakura berkeliling. Laki-laki dingin yang menyebalkan yang tidak memedulikannya. Laki-laki dingin yang menyebalkan yang selalu saja memarahinya. Laki-laki dingin yang... 'Stop Sakura! Jangan pikirkan laki-laki itu lagi,' batin Sakura memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, sudah sore begini. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku saja?" Itachi menawarkan diri.

"Kangmas sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Biar aku mengutus orang untuk memberitahukannya."

* * *

Di saat Sasuke tengah memikirkan apa yang kira-kira terjadi pada Prastiwi ataupun Seroja, pintu ruangan Sasuke diketuk tiga kali.

"Ya. Masuk!" Naruto yang masih berada di dalam ruangan Sasuke mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

Rupanya seorang _abdi dalem_ yang mengetuk pintu tadi. _Abdi dalem_ itu masuk dengan badan tertunduk dan menghadap Sasuke dan Naruto. "Maaf Raden. Saya di sini datang untuk menyampaikan pesan Raden Itachi," kata _abdi dalem_ itu.

"Ya. Katakan saja!"

"Noni Sakura sudah pulang bersama Raden Itachi, Raden."

"Apa? Sakura? Kangmas?" Sasuke terperanjat setengah mati mendengar pesan itu. 'Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kaget begitu sih?" tanya Naruto enteng. "Terima kasih pesannya. Kau sudah boleh pergi." Naruto berkata pada _abdi dalem _itu.

"Ya, Raden. Saya undur diri." _Abdi delem _itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan berjalan mundur. Tabu bagi seorang _abdi dalem _untuk membelakangi tuannya.

"Naruto, kita ke Pondok Pribumi sekarang!" Sasuke yang kesal memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Pondok Pribumi, melepas segala kekesalannya. "Kita lewat pintu belakang saja!"

"Iya-iya." Naruto bangkit. Sasuke dengan cekatan membereskan mejanya dan segera keluar ruangan bersama Naruto. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura dan Itachi sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang. Kuda Itachi sudah menunggu di sana.

"Ayo, Sakura!" Itachi menegadahkan telapak tangannya, menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura untuk menaiki kudanya.

Perlahan tangan Sakura mendekati telapak tangan Itachi. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sakura menarik lagi tangannya. "Maaf, Kangmas. Selendangku tertinggal. Aku harus mengambilnya."

"Tertinggal dimana?"

"Sepertinya di ruangan Sasuke."

"Biarkan saja. Biar nanti Sasuke yang membawanya."

"Tapi selendang itu sangat penting. Aku harus mengambilnya. Kangmas pulang saja dulu. Biar aku pulang bersama Sasuke."

Itachi mempertimbangkan perkataan Sakura. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pulang bersama Sakura, tapi dia ada janji dengan Kokoh Lee. Itachi harus mengambil pesanan Adipati. Sebuah kado untuk istri relasinya yang merupakan orang Belanda. Kado itu adalah sebuah baju yang terbuat dari sutra asli China yang dipesan Sang Adipati kepada Kokoh Lee. Kokoh Lee sendiri memesan barang itu langsung ke China, negara asalnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Itachi menaiki kudanya.

"Ya, Kangmas. Hati-hati."

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto mengendarai kuda mereka dengan sangat kencang. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Pondok Pribumi. Mereka harus mengajar murid-murid mereka, menyusul Neji yang biasanya sudah berada di sana pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Raden Sasuke dan Raden Naruto datang!!!" anak-anak bersorak ramai menyambut kedatangan guru mereka. Neji yang sedang menyuruh anak-anak untuk masuk ke pondok bergumam kesal karena tidak ada yang mendengarkan ucapannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengikat tali kekang kuda mereka di tempat biasa. Seperti biasa, Naruto dengan riangnya menggiring anak-anak agar segera masuk pondok. Sasuke hanya mengamati tindakan konyol sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menagkap sosok yang dari tadi ada di pikirannya. Prastiwi.

Sasuke segera mendatangi Prastiwi yang sedang digiring Naruto bersama teman-temanny yang lain. "Prastiwi!" Sasuke memanggil anak itu. Yang dipanggil terdiam sebentar lalu berlari mendatangi Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Raden?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya? Ada apa kemarin kau mencariku?"

"Hmmm..." Prastiwi tampak ragu-ragu.

"Katakan saja!"

"Ini... tentang Seroja, Raden." Prastiwi terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ayah Seroja sakit. Ibunya harus bekerja mengantikan ayahnya. Jadi Seroja yang harus menjaga adik-adiknya. Karena itu... Seroja tidak bisa ke Pondok lagi..."

"Ayah Seroja sakit apa?"

"Tidak tahu, Raden. Tapi sepertinya sakitnya parah."

"Apa mereka tidak pergi ke tabib?"

"Kan tidak punya uang, Raden. Untuk makan saja tidak cukup."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan muridnya putus sekolah. Walaupun sekolah yang dia buat tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sekolah legal di Konoha, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dan lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri mengetahui ayah muridnya sakit.

"Prastiwi, antar aku ke rumah Seroja!"

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Sakura ingin segera mengambil selendang pink pemberian Sasuke itu. Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau dia tidak memakai selendang itu jika bepergian. Atau... sesuatu yang kurang itu... Sasuke? Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya. "Mikir apa aku?" gumamnya.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Dua ketukan. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sasuke, ini aku!" ucapnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tiga ketukan. "Sasuke, buka pintunya!" Masih tidak ada jawaban. 'Jangan-jangan..." Sakura berusaha membuka pintu di depannya. Tidak bisa. Lagi. Sakura mencobanya lagi. Kali ini Sakura mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka. "Bagaimana ini? Kangmas juga sudah pulang. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura mulai panik.

* * *

Prastiwi duduk di atas punggung Wisa Geni. Sasuke di belakangnya memacu Wisa Geni dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dimana rumah Seroja?"

"Dekat dengan tokonya Kokoh Lee, Raden."

Sasuke memacu kudanya lebih kencang. Sasuke baru mengijinkan Wisa Geni berjalan pelan setelah Toko Djempol Kokoh Lee tampak dari kejauhan.

"Ada dimana?"

"Setelah melewati Toko Djempol, belok ke kanan."

Sasuke mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Dia takut ada orang lain yang mengetahui dia berkuda bersama seorang anak dari kaum 'non bangsawan'. Bukan karena merasa malu. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau rahasianya—Pondok Pribumi—diketahui orang lain.

Mata Sasuke tidak sengaja tertuju di kandang kuda milik Toko Djempol. Di kandang itu terdapat banyak kuda milik bangsawan-bangsawan yang membeli barang-barang dari Toko Djempol. Dan ada satu kuda yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Kuda berwarna coklat dengan garis putih di tubuhnya. Kuda itu kuda milik kakaknya, Itachi.

"Sial," gumam Sasuke. "Prastiwi, aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah Seroja sekarang. Kakakku ada di toko itu. Tolong kau berikan ini pada Seroja. Bilang padanya agar segera membawa ayahnya ke tabib." Sasuke menyerahkan satu kantong penuh koin-koin uang Konoha.

"Baik, Raden." Prastiwi segera turun dari Wisa Geni—dibantu Sasuke tentunya—menyimpan kantong itu dan berlari menuju rumah Seroja.

* * *

Itachi menunggu dengan bosan di Toko Djempol. Rupanya barang pesanan Adipati belum sampai di toko itu. "Baru turun dari kapal, Raden. Sedang diambil anak buah saya ke sini. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Raden," begitu kata Kokoh Lee satu jam yang lalu.

Merasa bosan, Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar toko. Itachi menengok ke kiri kanan, memastikan kalau-kalau anak buah Kokoh Lee sudah kembali. Bukannya anak buah Kokoh Lee yang ditemuinya, justru dia melihat adiknya berkuda di dekat Toko Djempol itu sendiri. Sendiri? Lalu dimana Sakura?

"Sasuke!!" Itachi memanggil adiknya.

Tak lama Sasuke menunggangi kudanya ke tempat kakaknya berdiri. Dalam pikiran Sasuke pastilah Itachi membawa Sakura ke toko ini dan membelikannya baju-baju tradisional Konoha yang baru untuk Sakura.

Sasuke turun dari kudanya. Dia tidak mengikat kudanya di kandang karena Sasuke bermaksud untuk segera pergi dari toko itu setelah menyapa kakaknya—inilah budaya Konoha yang sedang tidak ingin dilakukannya. "Kangmas?"

"Sasuke, mana Sakura?"

"Sakura? Bukankah dia bersama Kangmas?"

"Tidak. Sakura tadi kembali ke ruanganmu. Mengambil selendangnya yang tertinggal."

"Selendang?"

"Ya. Selendang yang sangat penting baginya."

'Selendang?' pikiran Sasuke segera tertuju pada selendang pink yang kemarin diberikan Sasuke. 'Selendang itu? Ah, iya. Masih di sandaran kursi itu.' "Saya permisi dulu, Kangmas!" Sasuke segera menaiki kudanya dan memacu Wisa Geni agar berlari kencang. 'Sakura....' kepanikan mulai menjalari tubuh Sasuke.

* * *

Langit sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Sudah tiga jam lebih Sakura duduk di depan pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke. Sakura bersandar pada pintu itu. Kakinya dilipat dan dipeluk. Dingin. Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang malam itu. Kadipaten juga sudah sepi. Sakura hanya mendengar suara-suara jangkrik dan kodok yang membuat Sakura ketakutan. Belum lagi, di tempatnya bersandar kini terlihat jelas pohon yang tadi siang diceritakan Naruto. Ya. Pohon beringin yang katanya berhantu itu. Sakura memang tidak percaya hantu. Tapi saat sendiri seperti ini. Saat suasana malam yang mencekam seperti ini. Saat Sasuke tidak ada seperti ini. Sakura semakin erat memeluk kakinya. "Sasuke... aku takut!"

* * *

Baru sekarang Sasuke merasa jarak yang ditempuhnya sangat jauh, waktu yang diperlukan ke Kadipaten sangat lama dan langkah kaki Wisa Geni sangat pelan. Rasa khawatir dan panik yang tadinya menjalar di tubuh Sasuke, kini telah menyelimutinya. Sakura. Hanya gadis kompeni itu yang kini ada di pikirannya. Hanya gadis pink itu. "Sakura..."

* * *

Takut. Ya. Sakura merasa ketakutan sekarang ini. Sangat takut. Belum pernah dia merasa sendiri seperti ini. Belum pernah dia merasa sekalut ini. Takut. Puisi Hendrik Marsman terekam kembali di otaknya. Satu baris puisi melintas begitu saja di pikirannya. _Waarvoor ben ik bang?_ 'Apa yang kutakutkan?' kata Sakura dalam hati. 'Kematian? Bukan. Saat ini bukan kematian yang kutakutkan, Marsman.' Sakura seolah bekata pada sang penyair, sekaligus mencemooh penyair itu dalam waktu yang sama. 'Aku tidak takut pada kematian. Tidak. Yang kutakutkan sekarang adalah... aku tiak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi....'

Bersamaan dengan munculnya pikiran bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, butir-butir air mata keluar dari mata emerald Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, butir-butir air mata itu menetes semakin kerap. Pada akhirnya terdengar isakan sedih Sakura.

* * *

Sekelompok prajurit berpatroli untuk mengecek keadaan kadipaten. Mereka berjalan bergerombol mengawasi setiap banguan dan setiap ruang. Mereka memastikan pintu-pintu ruangan yang mereka lewati sudah terkunci rapat.

Sampailah mereka di bangunan yang terletak di dekat pohon beringin yang dikabarkan berhantu itu. Beberapa orang menengok ke kiri kanan. Beberapa lagi menunduk ke bawah. Hal itu merupakan reaksi ketakutan mereka terhadap pohon itu.

Hening. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara aneh. "Suara apa itu?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya. Hening. Semuanya terdiam. Mencoba berkonsentrasi agar bisa mendengar jelas suara yang dimaksud temannya.

"Huhuhu...hiks hiks..."

Suara itu terdengar jelas. Mereka saling berpandangan. Tanpa diberi aba-aba prajurit-prajurit itu berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu jauh-jauh.

* * *

Sasuke sudah sampai di kadipaten. Prajurit yang berjaga di gerbang segera menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Raden?"

"Apa kalian melihat seorang noni di sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan panik.

Prajurit yang berada di hadapan Sasuke memandang teman-temannya yang masih berjaga di depan pintu gerbang, meminta jawaban mereka. Parjurit-prajurit itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Parajurit di hadapan Sasuke segera menjawab, "Tidak, Raden. Memang siapa yang Raden cari?"

"Calon istriku," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu, meninggalkan prajurit itu dan Wisa Geni. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke melangkah masuk ke pintu gerbang. Prajurit yang tadi bertanya pada Sasuke—yang sempat terpaku karena bingung—kini memegang tali kekang Wisa Geni.

* * *

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasakan waktu berjalan sangat lambat, jarak yang ditempuhnya sangat jauh, dan larinya sangat pelan. Saat itu masih Sakura yang ada di pikirannya. Masih Sakura. Gadis kompeni yang menyebalkan itu. Gadis kompeni yang menumpahkan minuman di bajunya saat pertama bertemu. Gadis kompeni yang berjalan lambat itu. Gadis kompeni yang mendiskriminasinya. Gadis kompeni berambut pink yang mencolok itu. 'Benar-benar bodoh prajurit tadi. Untuk apa bertanya siapa yang kucari? Tentu saja Sakura. Gadis pink itu. Memang ada lagi gadis yang pernah kuajak ke sini?' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat ucapannya sendiri. Ucapan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya karena kepanikannya. Ucapan bodoh yang membuat Sasuke menertawakan dirinya sendiri. 'Calon istri? Ucapan bodoh apa itu? Haha.. Itu pasti hanya karena kepanikanku. Calon istri? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan kompeni. Tidak akan.'

Samar-samar terdengar suara aneh dari kejauhan. Sasuke kembali tersadar. 'Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu.' Sasuke fokus kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Sasuke berlari semakin kencang menuju ruang kerjanya. Sasuke kini berbelok ke kanan, melewati pohon beringin keramat yang ditakuti orang-orang itu.

Dari kejauhan, suara itu semakin jelas. Suara isak tangis itu. Sasuke yakin suara itu adalah suara Sakura. "Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang duduk bersandar di depan pintu Sasuke, terperanjat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan bangkit. Sakura yakin suara yang memanggilnya tadi adalah suara Sasuke.

"Sakura!" suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya. Hanya mendengar suara Sakura saja sudah membuatnya merasa lega. Sasuke kini mulai berjalan, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

Sakura yang semakin yakin bahwa suara yang memanggilnya memang suara Sasuke, mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha mendekat ke sumber suara itu.

Di bawah sinar bulan yang tidak terlalu terang keduanya bertemu. Melihat Sakura ada di tempat itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke terpaku. Melihat Sasuke ada di tempat itu, Sakura juga terpaku. Keduanya berdiri terdiam di tempat. Mereka saling berpandangan. Jarak di antara mereka tidak terlalu. Sasuke masih terengah. Sakura masih terisak. Hanya satu yang berubah. Perasaan lega di hati mereka.

Mata mereka masih berpandangan. Perlahan bibir mereka tertarik ke atas. Mereka saling tersenyum. Rasanya seperti menemukan kembali bagian yang hilang. Sasuke melangkah lagi. Berusaha mendekat pada Sakura. Sakura pun mulai melangkah, mendekat pada Sasuke.

Langkah-langkah pelan Sakura berubah lebih cepat dan cepat lagi. Akhirnya Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke berada dalam jangkauan Sakura, Sakura segera memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Sasuke yang dipeluk sempat merasa kaget, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Sasuke... kenapa lama sekali? Aku takut..." Lagi. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Kali ini tidak hanya membasahi pipinya, tapi juga dada Sasuke. Sakura kembali terisak. Rasa takut, lega, sedih, senang semua berkecambuk dalam dirinya. Sakura semakin erat memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura..." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dalam ke pelukannya sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Kini tubuh mereka layaknya puzzle yang telah menyatu.

"Aku sangat takut Sasuke. Sangat takut!" isakan Sakura semakin kencang.

"Sudah. Aku ada di sini. Kau tenang ya?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah Sakura yang masih tertunduk, kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi." Kali ini Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Capek juga menangis terus-terusan seperti itu. "Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. Dengan satu gerakan, Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke. Sakura masih ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuh laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Masih ingin menghirup aroma khas laki-laki irit kata itu. Sakura mendekap erat tubuh laki-laki di hadapnnya itu. "Tolong... biarkan aku begini sebentar lagi..." Sakura memohon.

Mendengar permintaan Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa penuh. Lagi. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Memeluk gadis kompeni itu lebih kencang. Menikmati aroma khas gadis pink itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya menghangatkan tubuh mengigil gadis dalam pelukannya itu. 'Sekarang yang kutakutkan adalah melepas pelukan ini,' batin Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

**TBC**

*** * ***

Wah... panjang! Capek ya baca apdethan saya kali ini? Hahahaha... maaf!*garuk-garuk kepala*. Ada yang merasa adegan pencarian SasuSaku mirip dengan yang di 7 Again? Maaf-maaf, saya memang tidak kreatif memilih adegan.

OK. Sedikit saya ceritakan behind the scene chapter 4 ini.

Pertama, saya paling takut membuat tulisan yang berbau hantu. Sekarang sudah jam 4 pagi. Dan sejak saya menulis kata 'hantu' di chapter ini—mungkin sejak jam 11 tadi, saya jadi sering menengok ke kiri-kanan-belakang. Memastikan tidak ada yang 'menemani' saya menulis chapter ini. Hiiiiiiii.... *Lagi. saya baru saja menoleh*

Stop. Stop. Jangan berpikir yang gak-gak, Ji!

Kedua, puisi yang ada di chapter ini merupakan karya Hendrik Marsman, seorang penyair berkebangsaan Belanda. Marsman merupakan pemimpin generasi penyair muda. Bahkan puisi-puisi karya Marsman banyak mempengarui puisi-puisi Chairil Anwar. Saya mengambil puisi ini dari buku berjudul "Indonesia dan Belanda dalam Sastra: Kian Kemari" diterbitkan oleh Penerbit Djembatan pada tahun 1973.

OK.Sampai di sini dulu AN gaje saya. Karena ini adalah chapter terakhir yang saya update di tahun ini, sekalian saya ucapkan "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Semoga di tahun 2010, kita menjadi makhluk Allah yang lebih baik lagi. Amien.

Bagi yang ingin mereview, saya persilakan.

Monggo....


	5. Chapter 5

**=Pribumi=**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang noni Belanda juga mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke merebahkan badannya ke ranjang. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari terpanjang dan paling melelahkan, menakutkan sekaligus menyenangkan dalam hiidupnya. Hari terpanjang karena Sasuke merasakan waktu yang berjalan sangat lambat saat dia mencari Sakura. Hari yang melelahkan, karena semua tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk mencari gadis itu. Hari yang menakutkan, karena rasa takut yang sempat menjalari tubuhnya saat dia merasa akan kehilangan gadis pink itu. Dan hari yang menyenangkan, karena rasa penuh yang Sasuke rasakan saat menemukan kembali gadis kompeni itu. Ditambah lagi pelukan hangat Sakura yang melenyapkan seluruh kelelahannya. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat hal itu lagi. "Gadis kompeni itu..." gumam Sasuke dengan rasa penuh di dadanya.

Satu hal yang disyukuri Sasuke saat ini. Peristiwa 'menghilang'nya Sakura bisa segera diatasinya dan tidak menimbulkan masalah yang berlarut-larut. Untung saja Gaara van de Berg sedang berada di luar kadipaten, sehingga dia tidak mengetahui Sakura yang pulang larut. Untung baginya, Itachi tidak melaporkan masalah ini pada sang Romo. Dan untungnya Sasukelah yang menemukan Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Itachi yang saat itu menemukan Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saat itu Itachi yang mendapat pelukan hangat Sakura. Tidak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat rasa kesal yang amat sangat menguasainya.

"Hhhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas. Memikirkan gadis kompeni itu selalu membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Emosinya labil. Kadang senang, kadang kesal, kadang marah, kadang takut. Kadang semua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat sensasi aneh yang berkecambuk di dalam dadanya. Belum lagi debaran-debaran aneh di jantungnya saat dia bersama gadis itu, menyentuh gadis itu, atau bahkan saat dia memikirkan gadis itu. "Jangan-jangan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Sasuke memegang dadanya, merasakan debaran jantung dengan irama yang begitu indah.

* * *

Tangan Sakura asyik menyisir rambut pinknya yang halus. Matanya menatap cermin dengan tatapan kosong karena pikirannya tidak sedang di situ. Sakura kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa sendiri. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa takut. Dan baru kali ini Sakura merasakan perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat. Semua itu karena seorang Raden irit kata yang menyebalkan.

"Sasuke," ucapnya lirih. Entah kenapa saat nama itu terucap dari mulutnya muncul semburat merah di wajahnya yang halus. Tak hanya itu, perasaan aneh kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Sakura memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap rasa aneh itu. Akibatnya ingatannya tentang Sasuke kembali bermunculan. Satu ingatan tentang Sasuke yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Saat mereka berpelukan malam ini. Hangat dan nyaman. Sakura seolah bisa merasakan kembali rasa hangat dan nyaman saat Sasuke memeluk erat dirinya, membuat semua keresahan dan kekhawatiran yang semula menyelimutinya lenyap seketika.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rak buku di kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengambil buku sketsanya. Dia membuka satu halaman favoritnya dengan sketsa yang selalu membuatnya berdebar ketika melihatnya. Sketsa yang merupakan karya paling aneh yang pernah dia buat. Sketsa saat dia dan Sasuke berada di padang rumput dekat danau. Sketsa yang membuatnya malu dan berlari menjauh saat menyadari apa yang telah digambarnya. Sketsa khayalannya. Sketsa tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mengamati lagi setiap garis sketsa itu. Latar di sketsa itu adalah rerumputan dan pohon yang menjadi tempat berteduh Sasuke saat Sasuke tertidur di padang rumput. Wisa Geni ada di sana, menatap tuannya yang sedang terdidur pulas. Satu hal yang membuat Sakura tidak akan mengijinkan Sasuke melihat sketsa ini adalah keberadaan Sakura dalam sketsa itu. Gambar dirinya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh, membiarkan kepala Sasuke berada dalam pangkuannya. Mata Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Satu tangannya berada di atas kepala Sasuke. Tangan yang lain berada di atas dada Sasuke, digenggam oleh satu tangan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa saat melihat Sasuke tidur saat itu, tangan Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengambar sketsa aneh itu. Begitu sadar, sketsa itu sudah jadi. Sakura yang malu karena telah mengambar sketsa itu segera berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura malu dan takut kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat sketsanya. Sakura perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk menenangkan kembali pikirannya dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Sakura menutup buku sketsa itu dan kembali meletakkannya di tempat semula. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada lukisan yang belum sempurna di sudut kamarnya. Lukisan itu sama seperti sketsa yang tadi dilihatnya. "Mungkin saat itu aku memang sudah menyukaimu!"

* * *

Pagi ini Sasuke 'terbebas' dari tugas mengantar Sakura. Hari ini tidak ada titah dari ibundanya untuk mengantar gadis kompeni kesayangan ibunya itu. Pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah bersiap ke kadipaten. Masih ada banyak tugas yang belum diselesaikannya. Sasuke sudah akan beranjak dari kamarnya sebelum dia teringat catatan penting yang diletakannya di laci meja.

Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah meja dan membuka laci meja. Segera diambilnya catatan penting itu, kemudian menutupnya. Sekejap, mata Sasuke tertuju pada laci yang berada di sisi lain meja. Laci itu terkunci. Sasuke tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam laci itu. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakan kunci dan membuka laci. Benda yang ingin dilihat Sasuke bukanlah lukisan-lukisannya, tetapi sebuah sapu tangan pink. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengantonginya. "Apa aku harus mengembalikannya?"

* * *

Hari ini Sakura datang terlambat. Saat Sakura tiba di sanggar, Hinata sudah mengajar murid-muridnya, para putri bangsawan yang berumur sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh tahun.

Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata. Dia juga sedang tidak ingin menari. Sakura hanya mengamati Hinata dan murid-muridnya dari pinggir pendopo. Sakura senang melihat Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang paling baik yang pernah ditemuinya di Konoha. Tingkah lakunya sangat halus, tutur katanya sopan, baik hati, pintar, memiliki banyak keahlian. Sungguh seorang calon istri yang baik.

Calon istri? Tiba-tiba saja hati Sakura merasa sakit. Bagaimana kalau selama ini Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Bukankah mereka sudah lama saling mengenal? Bukankah keluarga mereka saling menjaga hubungan baik? Bukankah Hinata merupakan seorang gadis yang memiliki kriteria sebagai istri dan menantu yang baik?

"Sakura?" Hinata yang selesai mengajar, menghampiri Sakura dan menyapanya. "Hari ini kenapa datang terlambat?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget. "Ng... aku sangat capek. Kemarin seharian bepergian," jawabnya asal.

"Bersama Sasuke?"

"Ya." Ada rasa tidak enak di hati Sakura. Jika benar Hinata dan Sasuke saling menyukai seperti apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya berarti dia telah menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya? Menyenangkan?" Sakura mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah Hinata, tetapi hanya ketulusan yang dilihatnya.

"Aku hanya berada di kantor Sasuke saja. Sasuke tidak mau mengantarku. Untung ada Naruto dan Kangmas Itachi."

"Begitu?" kali ini Sakura menangkap suatu kesedihan di mata Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah ke tempat itu?"

"Ya. Beberapa kali. Bersama Romo atau Kangmas Neji." Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Sakura, apa Na..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Sakura, tadi Raden Ajeng Mikoto mencarimu. Sepertinya sapu tangan batik yang dulu kau buat sudah jadi." Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya."

* * *

Sasuke termenung di ruangannya. Ruang Wakil Pengawas Perbekalan. Rasa hampa menyelimutinya. Seolah ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. 'Sepi rasanya tidak ada gadis kompeni itu, ' pikirnya.

"Sasuke!" lagi-lagi makhluk yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Sasuke muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuike ketus.

"Galak sekali sih!" Naruto yang–sepeti biasa–tidak peka ini mengomel. "Harusnya kan aku yang marah. Kemarin kau seenaknya pergi begitu saja."

"Oh... itu?"

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Ada urusan penting."

"Apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudah, pergi sana! Kau ini mengangguku saja."

"Mengganggu apanya? Dari tadi kau hanya melamun begitu." Naruto tidak beranjak. "Oh iya, mana Sakura? Dia tidak ikut lagi?"

Deg. Jantung Sasuke berdesir demi mendengar nama itu. "Hn."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan," ucap Naruto. "Eh Sasuke, Sakura itu cantik sekali ya?"

"Kau sudah punya Hinata, Naruto!" marah Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi sewot terus. Aku kan hanya bilang kalau Sakura cantik. Hal seperti itu mana bisa disamakan dengan perasaanku pada Hinata." Naruto mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Memangnya beda?"

"Beda, bodoh!" Naruto memajukan kursinya. "Sakura itu cantik dan baik. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja. Kalau Hinata, aku menyukainya. Sangat." Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Akhirnya nanti aku bisa bertemu Hinata. Hahahaha..." tiba-tiba saja Naruto tengelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata mau ke Pondok Pribumi?"

"Ya. Aku meminta Neji untuk mengajaknya."

"Hhhh..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sepertimu mana bisa mengerti bagaimana rasa ingin bertemu orang yang paling kau cintai?"

'Aku tahu, Naruto. Rasanya sangat aneh. Ada yang berkecambuk di sini,' batin Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura dan beberapa gadis lain sedang membatik di halaman sebuah pendopo di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto mengawasi mereka dengan seksama. Meneliti jika salah satu dari mereka membuat kesalahan dan membimbing mereka untuk memperbaikinya.

Hinata yang sudah pandai membatik duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mikoto sengaja meminta Hinata untuk membimbing Sakura secara khusus. Akan tetapi perintah Mikoto untuk membimbing Sakura ini rupanya tengah diindahkannya. Hinata asyik tengelam dalam lamunannya. Apalagi kalau bukan memikirkan Naruto. Sudah berminggu-minggu Hinata tidak ke Pondok Pribumi. Dan itu berarti sudah berminggu-minggu pula Hinata tidak bertemu Naruto.

Sakura yang di sebelah Hinata sama saja. Bukannya sibuk membatik, Sakura malah sibuk memikirkan Sasuke. Belum juga genap satu hari Sakura tidak bertemu Sasuke, tapi rasanya ada suatu kehampaan dalam hatinya. Walaupun Raden menyebalkan itu sering membuatnya kesal, tapi berada di sisinya membuat hati Sakura selalu berbunga-bunga. 'Tapi... bagaimana kalau benar Sasuke dan Hinata...' Sakura kembali gundah.

"Hhhhhh..." Hinata dan Sakura menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Sakura! Hinata!" tegur Mikoto.

"Iya?" keduanya menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" teguran Mikoto ini membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka telah membuat _malam_ (lilin untuk membatik) berceceran dimana-mana.

"Maafkan kami, Raden Ayu!" keduanya meminta maaf dan mulai membereskan. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan gadis bangsawan lainnya menertawakan tingkah mereka.

"Kalian sedang jatuh cinta ya?" selidik Mikoto.

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Sa.. saya hanya..." Hinata tiba-tiba gagap.

"Tidak, Raden Ayu. Saya... saya... teringkat negeri asal saya..." Sakura mencari alasan.

"Yah, sudahlah. Aku juga pernah muda." Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti.

Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Ada pertanyaan yang sama pada diri mereka. 'Apa Hinata sedang jatuh cinta?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. 'Apa Sakura sedang jatuh cinta?'tanya Hinata dalam hati. Mereka kembali terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, mereka menyimpulkan hal yang hampir sama. 'Jangan-jangan Hinata memang suka Sasuke,' Sakura bertambah kalut. 'Jangan-jangan Sakura suka Naruto,' Hinata mulai resah.

Keduanya berpandangan. Masih dengan prasangka masing-masing. Mereka saling ingin menanyakan perasaan. Akan tetapi mereka takut hal itu akan mempengaruhi hubungan pertemanan yang sudah mereka jalin selama ini. Walaupun begitu rasa penasaran yang telah menguasai mereka, membuat keberanian dalam diri mereka muncul.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Hening. Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur mungkin akan menyakiti hati Hinata, tapi Sakura tidak sanggup berbohong. Begitu juga yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

"Iya," jawab keduanya pada akhirnya.

Hening. Prasangka itu semakin menjadi. Akan tetapi akal sehat Hinata masih lebih 'berfungsi' dari pada Sakura. Hinata yakin Naruto tidak akan menghianatinya. Tapi mungkin dia harus memastikannya.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Hinata. Kali ini tidak ada rasa curiga. Hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Hmmm..." pikiran Sakura langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. "Orangnya kadang menyebalkan, kadang baik, tapi aku suka. Dia sangat irit kata, membuatku gemas saja. Tapi berada di sisinya membuatku merasa nyaman." Sakura tersipu.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Hinata langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Irit kata? Pasti bukan Naruto. Siapapun orangnya pasti tahu kalau Naruto itu banyak bicara. 'Jadi Sakura menyukai Sasuke?' Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau orang yang kau sukai, Hinata?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Dia orang yang periang. Baik hati, setia kawan, kadang suka seenaknya, tapi justru itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Mungkin kami ini berkebalikan..." jawab Hinata. Tentu saja saat itu sedang memikirkan Naruto.

Akan tetapi Sakura yang sejak awal yakin Hinata menyukai Sasuke berpikir lain. 'Jadi Sasuke itu periang ya? Aku pikir dia itu sangat pendiam. Atau Sasuke menjadi periang kalau di depan Hinata saja? Kalau begitu... Sasuke...' pikiran Sakura semakin kacau.

"Hinata!" Mikoto memanggil Hinata. "Neji menjemputmu. Katanya kau harus mengunjungi kerabatmu hari ini. Temuilah dia di pendopo."

"Baik, Raden Ayu." Hinata segera undur diri.

"Sakura," kali ini Mikoto menatap Sakura. "Ini hasil karya pertama membatikmu." Mikoto menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan batik pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Raden Ayu." Sakura menerima sapu tangan batik yang bergambar ayam di tengahnya. 'Kalau saja Hinata bukan milikmu, aku akan memberikan ini padamu...'

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto berada di Pondok Pribumi. Naruto berdiri di depan. Mengajari murid-murid dengan semangat. Sementara Sasuke duduk mendampingi murid-muridnya. Membimbing mereka jika ada yang kurang mengerti.

"Raden Neji datang!!!" teriakan seorang murid membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Bukan untuk melihat Neji. Akan tetapi seseorang yang datang bersama dengannya.

"Raden Ajeng Hinata juga datang!!!" murid-murid (terutama perempuan) yang sudah lama menantikan kehadiran Hinata berhamburan menyambut Hinata.

"Apa kabar kalian?" Hinata menyambut murid-muridnya.

"Baik, Raden Ajeng!"

Neji yang merasa dilupakan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut duduk bersila di sebelah Sasuke. "Ada Hinata, kita jadi dilupakan," dengus Neji.

"Hn."

"Tapi akan ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini."

"Hn?"

"Naruto."

* * *

Kegiatan belajar mengajar di Pondok Pribumi sudah berakhir. Anak-anak yang tadi belajar di pondok itu sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Neji saja. Neji yang sedari tadi sudah gerah dengan suasana yang diciptakan Naruto dan Hinata memilih untuk pergi ke luar.

"Naruto, aku mau pergi sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali untuk menjemput Hinata dan mengantarnya. Kau jaga baik-baik dia," pesan Neji sebelum pergi.

"Tentu saja, Kangmas!"

"Jangan panggil aku Kangmas, Bodoh!" Neji berlalu sambil uring-uringan.

"Nanti juga akan kupanggil 'kangmas' kan?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi merasa muak dengan tingkah Naruto ingin mengikuti jejak Neji. Meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang mabuk kepayang ini. Baru saja Sasuke ingin berpamitan, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Naruto..." Hinata berusaha menolak, tapi karena Naruto lebih kuat Hinata tidak kuasa melawannya.

Adegan yang ada di depannya mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke teringat lagi pada peristiwa tadi malam saat dia dan Sakura berpelukan. 'Sial. Membuatku malu saja!' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

"Naruto, aku per..." Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya demi melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata. Mata Sasuke terbelalak saking kagetnya karena melihat Naruto mencium Hinata. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Naruto!" Sasuke berlalu, meninggalkan pasangan itu.

* * *

Sasuke memacu Wisa Geni agar berlari kencang. Sasuke kesal dengan Naruto. Seenaknya saja bersikap seperti itu. Bukankah dia seorang bangsawan? Benar-benar membuatnya malu. Sasuke saja yang melihatnya merasa malu. Memangnya dia tidak merasa malu? Atau memang urat malunya sudah putus?

Tanpa terasa Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke segera turun dari Wisa Geni, mengelus pelan kepalanya dan menyerahkan tali kekangnya pada seorang prajurit penjaga.

Saat Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang, dia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Sakura. Dalam sepersekian detik keduanya saling berpandangan, kaget. Kemudian hening. Keduanya menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh debaran jantung masing-masing.

"Hmm.. baru pulang?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan salah tingkah. Saat itu entah kenapa mata Sasuke hanya tertuju pada bibir Sakura. Bibir mungil itu bergerak dengan sangat indah membuat Sasuke ingin....

'Stop!' pikir Sasuke. 'Hilangkan pikiran kotor ini!' Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. "Hn. Kau sendiri?" Sasuke pun menjawab setelah beberapa saat pikirannya kacau.

"Aku mau pulang. Kereta kudaku sudah datang."

"Hn."

"Eh Sasuke.." Sakura merasa ragu. Dia ingin memberikan sapu tangan batiknya untuk Sasuke, tapi...

"Hn?"

"Hmm.. tidak. Tidak jadi. Aku pulang dulu." Sakura pun berlalu. Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan semakin menjauh hingga gadis itu masuk kereta kuda. Sakura sempat menundukan kepalanya. Memberi salam terakhir pada Sasuke. 'Padahal aku masih ingin melihatmu, Kompeni!' batin Sasuke.

"Raden!" seorang prajurit menemui Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ada seorang anak kecil meminta bertemu dengan Raden."

"Baiklah." Sasuke kembali ke luar gerbang. Di sana sudah menunggu seorang anak kecil yang sudh tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Seroja.

* * *

Sakura bimbang. Ingin rasanya Sakura memberikan sapu tangan batik hasil karya pertamanya pada Sasuke. Tapi dia takut Sasuke akan mengetahui perasaannya dan akan menjauhinya. Sakura merenung. Memikirkan cara lain agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui perasaannya.

"Mungkin sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena dia sudah mengantarku?" ide itu muncul pada akhirnya. "Pak, tolong kembali ke kediaman Uchiha!" perintah Sakura pada kusir.

"Baik."

* * *

Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Sakura untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha karena saat memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangunan besar ini, Sakura belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan tempat favorit gadis kompeni ini.

"Ada yang ketinggalan, Noni?" tanya seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencari Sasuke."

"Oh, Raden Sasuke? Tadi Raden Sasuke berjalan ke ara sana."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyusulnmya."

"Tapi, Noni. Raden Sasuke..." Sayang. Sakura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata penjaga itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Saya mau berterima kasih pada, Raden. Ini dari bapak saya untuk Raden." Seroja menyerahkan seikat sayuran pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu begitu. Lagi pula dengan begini, orang akan curiga."

"Tapi Raden.."

"Baik-baik. Aku akan menerima ini. Sampaikan pada bapakmu kalau aku sudah menerima rasa terima kasihnya."

"Terima kasih, Raden. Saya undur diri."

"Tunggu Seroja! Mulai besok kau sudah kembali ke Pondok Pribumi kan?"

"Iya, Raden. Permisi!" Seroja berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sayuran di tangannya.

"Sasuke?" suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sasuke ini tak uarung mengagetkannya. Sasuke menoleh.

"Sakura? Kau mendengar semuanyanya?"

"Ng." Sakura mengangguk. "Tadi itu siapa? Pondok Pribumi itu apa?"

To be continued...

alias

Bersambung...

* * *

Di chapter ini saya juga tidak sanggup untuk membalas review-review Anda sekalian. Ingatan saya yang buruk membuat saya lupa review mana yang sudah saya balas dan mana yang belum.

Terima kasih untuk: Ayui Nonomiya, Hotaru Ayuzawa, Diindaa, Naara Akira, Selenavella, Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi, Furu-pyon, Ruki_ya, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Sessio Momo, Black-Ao (ngeeeekk...), Amethyst is Aphrodite, Argi Kartika 'KoNan', Mayura, Dhitta, Pick-a-doo, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Green YupiCandy Chan, Haruchi Nigiyama.

Terima kasih untuk review2nya. Maaf juga ya updatenya lama!!

Ow iya, yang pada minta ilustrasi lukisannya Sakura, saya nyerah. Saya tidak bisa menggambar. Kalau ada yang sudi dan berkenan untuk membuatnya, saya sangat-sangat mempersilakan dan sangat-sangat berterima kasih...

Jangan lupa tag-in ke FB saya. Okey? ^o^

Akhir kata...

Wanna review?

Monggo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Pribumi**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang gadis Belanda mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke menuntun Wisa Geni, kuda kesayangannya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju Pondok Pribumi. Di punggung Wisa Geni nampak seorang gadis duduk menyamping. Tanggannya berpegangan pada pelana Wisa Geni. Wajah gadis itu tidak tenang. Berkali-kali diliriknya laki-laki yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kita ini mau kemana?"

"Diamlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Sakura, gadis yang duduk di atas punggung Wisa Geni, mendengus kesal. Sejak pertama kali mendengar 'Pondok Pribumi' dari seorang gadis kecil yang diam-diam ditemui Sasuke, Sakura begitu penasaran dengan pondok itu. Sakura terus mendesak Sasuke untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut, namun bungsu Uchiha ini tetap bungkam.

Untung saja Sakura tidak kehabisan akal. Sakura berhasil mengertak laki-laki kelas kepala di sampingnya itu dengan berpura-pura akan bertanya pada Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Dan... Violaaa! Meski terlihat begitu frustasi, Sasuke segera menunjukan tempat itu pada Sakura.

(o.o)

Asap mengepul dari dapur kecil Pondok Pribumi. Dapur itu biasa digunakan anak-anak murid yang belajar di Pondok Pribumi untuk memasak ala kadarnya atau sekedar memasak air. Beberapa anak yang datang ke pondok itu berasal dari wilayah yang cukup jauh sehingga mereka perlu makan agar tidak kelaparan dalam perjalanan. Beberapa lagi memang berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu sehingga untuk makan pun mereka kesulitan. Dengan kondisi murid yang seperti inilah, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke berinisiatif menyiapkan dapur umum kecil untuk para sahabat kecil mereka. Dapur yang dilengkapi bahan makanan seadanya. Beras, jagung, ketela, ubi, kentang, bumbu-bumbu kering. Untuk melengkapi persediaan makanan dapur umum ini, lahan di belakang pondok yang tidak begitu luas disulap menjadi kebun yang ditanami aneka sayur dan umbi-umbian.

Asap di dapur itu berasal dari dua tungku kayu yang tengah ditunggui Hinata. Satu tungku tengah memasakan sebuah ketel berisi beras yang sedang berproses menjadi nasi. Satu tungku lagi berisi kangkung yang sudah dipotong-potong dengan sentuhan bumbu-bumbu racikan Hinata. Bau harum tercium dari tungku kedua.

Hinata sendirian di pondok yang luas itu. Neji, kangmasnya dan Naruto, pujaan hatinya sedang membeli jagung dan beras dari salah seorang petani di pinggiran ibu kota Kadipaten Konoha. Persediaan makanan hampir habis. Belakangan semakin banyak saja anak yang tertarik belajar di pondok ini.

Hinata mematikan api pada tungku kayu kedua. Sayur kangkungnya sudah matang. Segera Hinata mengangkat dan meniriskan sayur itu pada sebuah wadah. Bau harum sayur itu kembali tercium semerbak. Hmmm... benar-benar menggugah selera.

Hinata meninggalkan tunggu kedua demi membawa sayur kangkung masakannya ke dalam pondok. Hinata tersenyum. Terbayang wajah kelaparan kakaknya dan Naruto. Naruto pasti senang dengan masakannya ini. Ini masakan kesukaan Naruto. Kalau boleh sedikit bernostaligia, Hinata pertama kali memasakan Naruto masakan yang sama seperti yang sekarang disajikannya di tengah Pondok Pribumi.

Langkah-langkah kuda terdengar mendekat. Tanpa sadar Hinata menoleh. Ah, tentu saja dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Hinata masih berada di dalam pondok, sedangkan langkah kuda yang menurutnya merupakan tanda kedatangan kakaknya dan Naruto itu berada di luar. Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun tetap anggun dan gemulai, Hinata beranjak ke luar pondok.

(o.o)

"Kita sampai." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Wisa Geni pun kompak mengikuti tindakan sang tuan.

Sakura takjub melihat sebuah pondok di hadapannya. Pondok ini terlihat begitu mungil jika dibanding kediamannya, kediaman sepupunya, atau bahkan kediaman Sasuke. Akan tetapi pondok kecil itu terlihat begitu bersahabat, begitu asri dan begitu nyaman. Beberapa pohon rindang berjajar di sekitarnya. Tanaman-tanaman bunga menghiasi sudut-sudutnya.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ini tempat rahasia."

"Rahasia?"

"Ya. Hanya aku dan..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, muncullah seorang gadis dari dalam pondok. Hinata, gadis yang berjalan dengan anggun itu menyambut dengan paras penuh cinta. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke yang berpikir bahwa Hinata, Neji dan Naruto sudah pulang kaget melihatnya masih di pondok.

Sakura yang tadinya asik menikmati keasrian pondok di hadapannya ini terperanjat demi melihat sosok Hinata yang keluar dari pondok itu dengan penuh cinta menyambut laki-laki yang mulai dicintainya ini. Hatinya menjadi sakit. Dipandanginya Sasuke yang kini tengah memandang sosok gadis bangsawan anggun yang berdiri di pintu masuk pondok. 'Rupanya ini tempat rahasia mereka. Rupanya mereka memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih.' Dan kesimpulan terakhirnya ini semakin membuat hatinya perih. Rasanya tidak hanya tersayat oleh ribuan pedang tajam. Sayatan pedang tajam yang lukanya masih basah itu pun masih disiram dengan air garam. Perih.

Hinata terperanjat. Rupanya bukan Naruto dan kangmasnya yang baru saja datang. Melainkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak sendiri. Dia bersama... Sakura. Sakura? 'Kenapa Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke pondok ini? Bukankah ini tempat rahasia. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' pikir Hinata sembari memandang Sasuke keheranan.

(o.o)

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, bermaksud membantu sang gadis turun dari punngung Wisa Geni. Akan tetapi Sakura yang hanya menunduk mengacuhkannya. Mengherankan. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Sakura diam seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Melamun? Sedih? Atau ada hal lain yang mengganggunya?

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil lembut nama gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Hm?" Sakura berpaling pada Sasuke, menatapnya. Murung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah ganjil gadis pink ini terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak-tidak." Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi senyum itu tersungging. Senyum yang tersirat kesedihan.

Sasuke membantu Sakura turun dari kuda. Tanda tanya besar masih terngiang di pikirannya. Sedari tadi sepanjang perjalanan gadis ini tidak pernah diam. Dia begitu antusias dengan misteri Pondok Pribumi. Akan tetapi kenapa setelah sampai di tempat ini, gadis ini terlihat begitu murung. Apakah dia tidak menyukai tempat ini?

Hinata memperhatikan gerak-gerik sepasang muda-mudi yang berada tidak jauh dari pondok. Sasuke terlihat begitu lembut pada Sakura. Dia begitu perhatian. Setiap tindakannya pada Sakura membuat Hinata terheran-heran. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke bisa bersikap begitu natural pada seorang gadis. Normalnya, sikap Sasuke selalu canggung pada setiap perempuan. Bahkan pada Hinata sendiri yang sudah lama dikenalnya pun sikapnya masih tidak leluasa. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terlihat tidak normal.

Dan lihat! Sakura, gadis manis yang berasal dari Belanda itu kenapa terlihat murung dan sedih. Ada apa dengannya? Kemana perginya gadis ceria yang selalu menebar senyum itu? Kenapa semua terlihat begitu janggal? Hinata berjalan menghampiri kedua muda-mudi itu. "Sasuke. Sakura." Hinata menyapa keduanya. "Kalian berdua masuklah dulu."

(o.o)

Sakura duduk di atas tikar yang terbuat dari anyaman daun kelapa. Di hadapannya terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya tersaji buah pisang dan semangkuk sayur kangkung yang terlihat baru saja dimasak. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Hinata duduk di berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini, Hinata." Sasuke yang melihat raut keheranan di wajah Hinata mengerti. Pondok Pribumi ini adalah tempat rahasia. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke membawa Sakura yang notabennya seorang noni Belanda masuk ke dalamnya.

Sakura yang diliputi api cemburu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya demi mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke. 'Menjelaskan? Apa Hinata cemburu pada karena kau bersamaku, Sasuke?' pikir Sakura. Wajahnya pun kembali terlihat murung dan sedih.

Hinata yang duduk di hadapan Sakura menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura. Sakura yang biasanya bersahabat, kali ini mengacuhkannya. Hinata menghela nafas. Sepertinya kini dia menyadari sesuatu. Wajah murung dan sedih Sakura itu bukan karena marah padanya. Wajah itu... terlihat begitu tersakiti. Dan Hinata mulai tahu penyebabnya.

"Baiklah." Hinata berdiri. "Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Aku buatkan kalian minum dulu." Hinata tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura menuju dapur.

Sasuke melirik Sakura begitu Hinata meninggalkan mereka. Sakura masih mendundukan wajahnya. Sakura masih terdiam. Ini benar-benar aneh. Sasuke benar-benar bingung atas perubahan sikap Sakura. Apa yang membuatnya murung dan tampak terluka seperti ini?

Sakura menghela nafas. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Sakura semakin merasa kecil ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Hinata begitu baik. Gadis bangsawan yang setara dengan Sasuke. Mereka pun satu suku. Memiliki kebudayaan yang sama. Hinata gadis yang sopan. Bahkan ketika Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain pun, Hinata masih bersikap baik pada mereka. Mempersilakan masuk dan kali ini membuatkan minuman. Benar-benar calon istri yang baik. Dan lihat makanan yang tersaji di meja ini. Dari baunya saja Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan betapa lezatnya masakan yang terlihat sederhana itu. Oh, Sakura benar-benar berkecil hati.

Sasuke tidak kuasa melihat pujaan hatinya yang terlihat semakin terluka. Ingin rasanya merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis itu. Ingin rasanya memeluk erat tubuh itu. Memberinya kekuatan, membisikan kata cinta agar gadisnya ini kembali tersenyum ceria. Akan tetapi Sasuke sadar siapa dirinya. Dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang harus menjunjung tinggi norma-norma adat budayanya.

Mungkin Sasuke memang sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Tangan kanannya kini telah berpindah di atas tangan munggil yang berada di atas pangkuan Sakura. Secara perlahan dan lembut, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan yang putih dan halus itu. Si empunya tangan halus itu tersontak kaget. Dipandangnya lelaki yang ada di samping kirinya ini. Lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya itu hanya terdiam dan pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Hati Sakura semakin sakit. Sasuke, laki-laki yang menurutnya sudah memiliki kekasih ini masih saja menggenggam tangannya. Atau Sasuke hanya ingin berbuat baik padanya. Bersimpati padanya. Sakura mengambil nafas panjang, menahan perih di dadanya. Ya, selama ini Sasuke hanya berlaku baik padanya. Sasuke hanya melaksanakan perintah ibunya untuk menemani Sakura. 'Hentikan ini, Sasuke! Jangan baik padaku. Ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Berhenti memberi harapan padaku. Tolong!' batin Sakura seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

Sasuke merasakannya. Sakura telah melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangan Sakura. Apa ini penolakan? Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Sasuke?!" Belum selesai permasalahan Sasuke dengan Sakura, kini muncul masalah baru. Neji yang entah kapan tiba, berdiri melotot di depan pondok. Nampak jelas kemarahan pada raut wajah bangsawan Hyuga itu.

(o.o)

Naruto dan Sakura berada di luar pondok. Naruto sengaja mengajak noni Belanda itu keluar dari pondok untuk menghindari pertengkaran dan debat dari Neji dan Sasuke. Naruto tahu betul watak dua sahabatnya itu. Sama-sama keras kepala. Neji sangat membenci Belanda. Jelas saja dia marah melihat Sakura berada di Pondok Pribumi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke pun membenci Belanda. Bahkan Sasuke lebih parah dari pada Neji. Tapi entah mengapa sejak kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi berubah. Sasuke menjadi lebih lembut dan manusiawi, terutama pada para kompeni.

"Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Mereka itu bersahabat. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Tapi laki-laki itu... dia terlihat sangat marah."

"Neji memang begitu." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan khawatir. Hinata pasti akan membantu Sasuke untuk membujuk kakaknya."

Sungguh mulia hati Hinata. Bahkan ketika lelakinya tengah bersama wanita lain, Hinata tetap membela Sasuke. Atau mungkin memang cinta mereka yang begitu kuat sehingga kebersamaan Sasuke dengan Sakura bukan suatu yang berarti untuk mereka.

Oh, bandingkanlah. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Sasuke. Kepedihan di hati Sakura tidak tertahankan lagi. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura. Mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Dan malangnya, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu orang yang dicintainya itu.

Butir-butir air mata menetes seiring dengan rasa sakit dan rasa sesak di hatinya. Pundak Sakura bergetar. Gadis pink itu masih berusaha menahan air mata yang kini mulai menetes melalui pipinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Naruto kebingungan melihat Sakura terisak.

"Ini semua salahku..."

"Tidak-tidak. Bukan begitu." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kalau saja... hiks... aku tidak memaksa Sasuke membawaku hiks...ke sini."

(o.o)

Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada Hinata. Kekasih Naruto ini telah membantunya membujuk Neji. Neji benar-benar marah ketika tahu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke Pondok Pribumi. Neji bahkan menuding Sasuke sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Penjelasan Sasuke juga tidak diindahkan bangsawan Hyuga itu.

Akan tetapi keadaan berbalik ketika Hinata menjadi penengah di antara keduanya. Dengan lembut Hinata membujuk kakak sepupunya yang keras kepala itu. Tutur kata Hinata yang sopan dan lembut rupanya efektif membuat Neji menerima penjelasan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula, Sakura bisa membantu kita mengajarkan bahasa Belanda pada anak-anak." Hinata mengusulkan. "Atau sekedar menggambar," imbuhnya.

Hinata memang pandai meluluhkan hati sang kakak. Neji mulai menyerah dengan argumen-argumennya. "Baiklah, tapi kau, Sasuke. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas dia."

"Aku tahu itu." Sasuke menyanggupi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian makanlah dulu. Aku akan mengajak Naruto dan Sakura bergabung bersama kita."

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan langkah sopan Sasuke meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata.

Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Raut wajahnya terlihat gembira. Ingin rasanya dia segera menemui Sakura dan memberitahunya bahwa Neji sudah bisa menerimanya. Dan mungkin saja hal ini akan membuatnya kembali ceria.

Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Sakura di halaman pondok yang luas. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang kini disaksikannya. Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Sakura. Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Detik itu juga kemarahan menjalari tubuhnya. Sungguh tak pantas seorang Naruto berlaku seperti itu. Naruto sudah memiliki Hinata, apa itu masih kurang?

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Naruto harus diberi pelajaran. Sasuke melangkah perlahan meninggalkan pondok, bermaksud mendatangi Naruto dan mengantarkan bogem mentah spesial untuknya. Sasuke membulatkan tekatnya.

"Sasuke," suara lembut Hinata membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Sasuke menoleh. Hinata tersenyum padanya. "Kau marah pada Naruto?"

"Kau juga?"

"Tidak." Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku tahu perasaan Naruto padaku."

"Tapi dia..."

"Kau hanya cemburu Sasuke." Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena kau tidak tahu perasaan seseorang yang ada di sana," Hinata menunjuk Sakura dengan lirikan matanya. "Kau merasa cemburu dan gelisah seperti ini."

"Jangan bercanda, Hinata." Sasuke berusaha memungkiri.

"Jelaskan padanya, Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu." Hinata mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

(o.o)

Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan yang munggil. Para lelaki duduk bersila sedangkan para wanita duduk bersimpuh. Hinata nampak begitu anggun menikamati makanannya. Kontras dengan Naruto yang berada di sebelah Hinata. Naruto makan dengan begitu lahap. Berkali-kali Naruto memuji masakan kekasihnya itu. Hinata hanya tersipu mendengarnya.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya sembam, sisa-sisa air matanya mengering di pipi. Sasuke terlihat murung. Kemarahannya pada Naruto sudah lenyap. Kini justru perkataan Hinata terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. 'Jelaskan padanya!'. Sasuke menghela nafas. Menjelaskan apa?

Neji tidak dapat menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat. Dua pasangan yang berhadap-hadapan di sisi kiri dan kanan Neji ini bertolak belakang. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat bagai sepasang suami isti baru. Walau tidak terjadi kontak fisik di antara keduanya, mereka terlihat mesra dan bahagia. Pasangan lain terlihat begitu murung. Sakura, sang gadis Belanda hanya menunduk memandangi makanan di piring yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu. Tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berkali-kali menghela nafas. Neji memutar bola matanya.

(o.o)

Matahari sudah terbenam dan bulan mulai menyembul samar mengantikan sinar sang raja siang. Pondok Pribumi sepi. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik, katak, dan hembusan angin yang menggoyang dedaunan pada pohon-pohon di sekitar pondok. Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke menuntun kuda tunggangan mereka mendekati para gadis, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kita pulang Hinata." Neji mengajak adik sepupunya untuk pulang.

"Hinataaaaa...!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sakura terperanjat melihat tindakan Naruto pada Hinata. Memang Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke, tapi bukankah tidak pantas untuknya berlaku seperti itu pada kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Terlebih Sasuke menyaksikannya. Oh, Sasuke pasti merasa sakit menyaksikannya. Sakura melirik Sasuke. Dan... hanya wajah datar Sasuke yang terlihat. Aneh!

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Naruto." Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin tiap hari seperti ini." Naruto memeluk Hinata.

'Hei!' Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Naruto benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Kasihan Sasuke. Apa Naruto tidak punya hati? Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke? Sekali lagi Sakura melirik bungsu Uchiha di sampingnya itu. Ekspresi yang sama. Wajah datar.

"Jangan seenaknya!" Neji memukul kepala Naruto dari belakang. "Dia ini adikku, Naruto."

"Dia selalu seperti itu, Neji. Membuat orang kesal saja," komentar Sasuke.

"Kalian ini hanya iri melihat kemesraanku dan Hinata kan?" Naruto membela diri.

"Kau ini bangsawan. Tidak pantas berlaku seperti itu." Neji melotot pada Naruto. "Tunggu kau resmi menjadi suami Hinata."

"Baiklah." Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Aku hanya perlu menunggu romo menyelesaikan urusannya. Setelah itu aku akan melamarmu, Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata penuh cinta.

Ha? Suami? Melamar? Apa maksud semua ini? Sakura kebingungan. Bukankah Hinata kekasih Sasuke? Kenapa Naruto yang melamar? Benang kusut bersebaran dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Kami pergi dulu." Hinata dan Neji meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

Naruto memadangi kepergian kekasihnya hingga bayangan kekasihnya itu tidak nampak lagi. Naruto menghela nafas. "Rasanya baru sebentar aku bersama dengannya."

"Nikahi Hinata kalau begitu." Sasuke menyeletuk.

Sakura tersontak. Demi apapun juga. Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan menikahi Hinata?" Sudah hilang batas kesabarannya. Sakura ingin kebenaran.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan. Mereka bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Menikah itu kan hal wajar? Apalagi Naruto dan Hinata saling mencinta.

"Hei, Sakura? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku." Naruto mencurigai Sakura.

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Sakura menampiknya.

"Baguslah." Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku memang mencintai Hinata. Tapi menolakmu, sepertinya bukan hal yang mudah. Haha." Naruto bercanda. Sasuke langsung melempar pandangan marah padanya. "Haha. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Kalian juga cepat pulang." Naruto menunggangi kudanya. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura memandangi Sasuke. "Jadi Naruto mencintai Hinata?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau diam saja?" Sakura keheranan. "Kau membiarkan Naruto begitu saja?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Menaikannya ke atas punggung Wisa Geni. "Ada yang salah?" Sasuke menyusul Sakura, menunggangi punggung Wisa Geni tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Hinata itu kan kekasihmu. Kau tidak marah? Atau cemburu?" Sakura hilang kesabaran. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Haha." Sasuke tertawa renyah. Rupanya ini penyebab murungnya Sakura hari ini. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya melewati badan Sakura dan menarik tali kekang. "Hiyaaaa!" Wisa Geni melangkah pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sakura memandang marah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Ini justru membuat wajah keduanya hampir berhimpitan.

"Hinata itu bukan kekasihku." Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia itu kekasih Naruto."

Sakura tersontak kaget. Saking kagetnya, Sakura yang kembali menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sasuke dengan sigap, merengkuh pinggang Sakura. Menahan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh dari atas punggung kudanya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura. Tangan kanannya masih belum berpindah dari pinggang Sakura. Sementara tangan kirinya mengendalikan tali kekang Wisa Geni.

Bisikan lembut Sasuke sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Akan tetapi Sakura masih berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. "Hinata? Naruto?" Sakura masih keheranan.

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat kemesraan mereka hari ini?"

Sakura mana memperhatikan hal itu? Dia sibuk dengan teori dan perasaannya sendiri. Menduga-duga dan berteori bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasih Hinata.

"Aku pikir..." Sakura berusaha berpikir jernih. Memang benar tadi Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahi Hinata. Tapi... "Tapi kenapa?" Sakura bertanya. "Hinata itu cocok denganmu. Dia cantik, anggun, lembut, baik, ramah, pandai memasak, pintar menari, dia sangat cocok untuk jadi is..."

Cup!

Hanya sedetik. Sangat singkat. Akan tetapi kecupan lembut Sasuke pada bibir munggil Sakura itu berhasil membuat sang gadis terdiam.

"Aku hanya butuh kau..." Sasuke menarik tali kekang Wisa Geni. Membuat kuda coklat itu berhenti mendadak. Sakura yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tidak siap dengan berhentinya Wisa Geni yang mendadak ini. Tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang menabrak tubuh keras Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke bereaksi cepat. Rengkuhan tangan itu semakin rapat mendekap Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Memandang lelaki yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lirih. "Apa maksudmu?"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke. Entah ada apa dengan tubuh dan hatinya. Kenapa semua menentang Sasuke. Otak Sasuke memerintahkan tubuh dan hatinya untuk menahan diri. Akan tetapi hatinya telah berkhianat. Hatinya telah berontak. Begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Bibir Sasuke kembali mendarat di atas bibir lembut Sakura. Dan kali ini, tidak akan secepat yang pertama.

(o.o)

Itachi tengah menghadap sang ayah. Lagi-lagi bangsawan Uchiha ini memanggil anak sulungnya. Itachi merasakan adanya firasat yang tidak mengenakan dalam hatinya. Ada apakah ini?

"Ananda datang menghadap, Romo." Itachi memberi salam pada ayahnya.

"Langsung saja, Itachi." Fugaku membelakangi Itachi. Melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Aku ingin kau menikah."

"Tapi, Romo..." Itachi bermaksud membantah romonya.

"Tidak ada alasan kali ini." Fugaku menghela nafas. "Aku tahu ini terlalu egois. Tapi ini demi rakyat kita, Itachi."

"Maksud Romo?"

"Kau harus menikah dengan Sakura, sepupu Garaa." Fugaku membalikkan badan, menatap putra sulungnya. "Dengan begitu kompeni itu tidak akan mengusik wilayah kita."

bersambung~


	7. Chapter 7

**Pribumi**

**Summary : Apakah Sakura, sang gadis Belanda mampu mempesona Raden Sasuke, pribumi yang anti-Belanda?!**

**Warnings : OOC, OC, AU.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura duduk di meja riasnya. Baju tidur putih yang dikenakannya terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja rias. Satu tangannya bertugas menopang dagu mungil Sakura. Sedang tangan yang lainnya terbaring indah di atas meja rias, menggerak-gerakan jarinya acak hingga terdengar bunyi tuk tuk tuk dari meja berbahan kayu jati itu. Mata Sakura terfokus pada bayangan bibir yang direfleksikan cermin di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya berkedip pelan.

Tubuh Sakura memang tengah berada di kamarnya. Di hadapan meja rias tepatnya. Namun pikirannya tengah berkelana, melalang buana berpacu dengan memori dalam otaknya. Ya, pikirannya kini tengah menayangkan ulang memori kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke, bungsu bangsawan Uchiha yang telah merampas hatinya. Memori yang membuat aliran darah menuju ke wajahnya lebih banyak dari biasa hingga membuat pipinya merona. Memori yang membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya pelan-pelan terangkat naik. Memori kala bibir Sasuke menyelami bibir Sakura.

Tangan Sakura yang semula terbaring santai di meja rias diangkat perlahan hingga menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya kehangatan bibir Sasuke masih menempel di sana. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Terbayang betapa lembutnya bibir pribumi Konoha itu memulas bibirnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Hatinya kembali berdesir. Sasuke. Laki-laki itu benar-benar telah menjadi magnet bagi jiwanya.

(o.o)

Sasuke berbaring di atas dipan kayu dalam kamarnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke ditekuk ke belakang, beralih fungsi menjadi bantalan kepala. Mata laki-laki itu masih terjaga. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk tidak kunjung menyerangnya. Mungkin karena hatinya yang bergejolak. Atau karena jantungnya yang tak kunjung berdetak normal?

Sejak awal bibir Sasuke menjamu bibir Sakura, jantung Sasuke berdetak secara tidak wajar. Rasanya tabuhan genderang mengalun dari organ vitalnya itu. Belum lagi hatinya yang bergemuruh. Gadis Belanda itu, entah bagaimana caranya telah menaklukan hati Sasuke. Ruang-ruang kosong yang ada di hati dan jiwanya kini telah terisi penuh. Terisi oleh gelak tawa, rengekan, tangisan, sentuhan, dekapan dan cinta sang gadis. Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar telah mengikat hati dan jiwanya.

(o.o)

Itachi duduk termenung. Entah, keputusannya kali ini benar atau salah. Mengikuti perintah ayahnya merupakan bentuk baktinya pada sang ayah. Menikahi gadis kompeni itu pun akan menyelamatkan rakyatnya dari kekejaman pihak Belanda. Meski harus mempertaruhkan kebesaran nama Uchiha dengan bertindak kooperatif bersama Belanda, apa salahnya? Toh, dengan ini rakyat tidak perlu perang. Mereka tetap akan hidup bersama keluarga mereka.

Hanya saja. Entah kenapa ada yang menganjal dalam hatinya. Bukan karena sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu cantik dan baik hati. Sungguh, Itachi akan merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis secantik dan sebaik Sakura. Lalu apa? Seakan bongkahan batu besar menganjal saat bibir Itachi menyanggupi permintaan sang ayah menikahi gadis Belanda itu. Pertanda apakah ini?

(o.o)

Sinar matahari mulai memancar dari ufuk timur. Ayam-ayam berkokok bersahut-sahutan. Para petani sudah mulai bekerja di sawah. Para bedagang mulai menjajakan dagangannya. Penduduk Konoha yang memiliki etos kerja tinggi mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis etnis China, Tenten.

Tenten mulai menapaki kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju tokonya itu. Tenten harus menyusul kakak dan ayahnya yang sedang menjaga toko. Tenten memang biasa mengantarkan sarapan untuk ayah dan kakaknya itu. Jarak antara rumah Tenten dengan Toko Djempol memang cukup jauh. Akan tetapi keadaan perekonomian keluarganya yang kurang memadai, mengharuskan Tenten berjalan kaki menuju tokonya itu. Selain karena pajak yang ditetapkan pihak Belanda pada tokonya terlalu tinggi, keluarga Lee perlu mengirimkan cukup banyak uang pada keluarga besarnya di China.

Langit masih gelap ketika kaki-kaki gadis itu gemulai menapaki tanah, menelusuri jalan setapak. Dengan bungkusan makanan di tangan kanannya gadis itu melangkah riang penuh semangat. Sesekali nampak sang gadis tersenyum menyapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengannya.

Tanpa Tenten sadari, sekira jarak tujuh meter di belakangnya nampak seorang pemuda berjalan pelan. Pandangan pemuda itu tidak pernah beranjak dari sosok sang gadis. Memang hanya sisa sinar bulan dan semburat sinar matahari yang menaungi sang gadis oriental. Akan tetapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat mata sang pemuda menangkap sosok gadis yang kini berkepang dua itu.

Pemuda berambut panjang yang kerap dipanggil Neji itu sudah hafal betul sosok sang gadis. Meski Neji memandangnya dari kejauhan. Entah sudah berapa kali Neji melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini. Membuntuti Tenten, berjalan begitu pelan di belakangnya hanyak untuk menjamin keselamatan si gadis.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan aneh ini dimulai. Yang jelas Neji akan gelisah sepanjang hari jika dia alpa melakukannya. Gadis itu serasa candu. Sehari saja Neji tidak menyaksikan kecantikan wajah oriental itu, kegalauan akan menyelimutinya. Gadis oriental berkepang dua itu nyatanya telah merebut hatinya. Dan sial bagi Neji, gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah mengembalikannya.

Sungguh, Neji bukan orang bodoh. Neji tahu apa yang dirasakannya sering disebut orang sebagai cinta. Suatu hal yang selalu diagung-agungkan keturunan Adam yang tengah kasmaran. Neji tahu gejolak dalam dirinya begitu mengebu-gebu untuk memiliki sang gadis. Namun, apa daya Neji? Neji adalah harapan klan Hyuuga. Neji diharuskan menikah dengan penduduk asli Konoha demi memurnikan keturunan Hyuuga.

Logika Neji selalu berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan ketika diterjang badai cinta. Neji sadar, jika dia memaksakan diri mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk bersama dengan Tenten, hanya jalan buntu yang ditemuinya. Bahkan ini akan membuat keluarga besarnya dan bahkan Tenten sendiri terluka. Neji pun memilih memendam perasaannya. Membiarkan gejolak rasa itu mengerogoti jiwanya hingga menciptakan lubang besar dalam hati dan jiwanya. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan? Mencintai tanpa bisa mengungkapkan.

Andai logikanya lepas kendali. Andai saja. Mungkin kini Neji sudah menjerit. Jeritan yang sama seperti yang selalu ada di hatinya. Ingin rasanya Neji memohon pada angin untuk berbisik pada gadis itu bahwa Neji ada di belakangnya, membuntutinya, mengkhawatirkannya. Ingin rasanya Neji memohon pada awan untuk mengisahkan padanya bahwa Neji menginginkannya. Namun semua keinginan Neji berhasil Neji kendalikan. Menguncinya dalam relung hati Neji yang paling dalam. Menjaga agar tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahuinya. Bahkan sang gadis itu sendiri.

Biarlah Neji sendiri yang menanggung rasa sakit ini. Karena bagi Neji cinta adalah Tenten. Neji hanya mengharap kebahagian sang gadis. Cukup itu. Hanya itu dan Neji pun akan ikut berbahagia. Neji akan menjaga Tenten hingga nanti cinta menyapa sang gadis. Cinta yang akan mengantikan Neji menjaganya, seperti ini.

(o.o)

"Sakura," Gaara yang duduk di kursi kebesaran dalam kantornya berkata lembut pada Sakura. Kankuro, yang juga sepupunya berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Hm?" senyum Sakura mengembang.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit kurang adil bagimu. Tapi..." Gaara berkata pelan.

"Katakan saja, Sepupuku."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah?" dengan penuh hati-hati Gaara membujuk Sakura.

"Menikah?" Sakura tertawa renyah. "Aku masih muda, Sepupuku."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Gaara menggerak-gerakan jarinya. "Hanya saja. Ada keluarga bangsawan yang ingin menjadikanmu menantu. Keluarga Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura. Terbayang wajah tampan Sasuke dengan baju pengantin bersama dengannya.

"Ya. Aku rasa kau cukup mengenal mereka, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk sebagai bentuk jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara. "Aku rasa mereka keluarga yang baik untukmu." Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk. "Karena itu, aku rasa kau akan menerima pinangan mereka untuk menjadikanmu menantu." Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Sakura selain mengangguk. Sepatah katapun tak mampu keluar dari bibir Sakura. Hatinya terlalu senang. Hampir-hampir Sakura meledak dibuatnya.

"Jadi Sakura, kau menerima?"

"Ya." Wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembunyikannya selain pergi dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Sakura. Bahkan tanpa berpamitan dengan kedua sepupunya. Sakura buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Kankuro.

Gaara tersenyum sepeninggal Sakura. Di sampingnya, Kankuro menepuk pundak sang adik dengan seringai puas. "Rencanamu berjalan mulus, Gaara."

"Tentu saja." Gaara menggenggam tangan Kankuro yang berada di pundaknya. "Mereka pikir, mereka akan aman dengan pernikahan ini." Kankuro dan Gaara tertawa bersamaan.

"Padahal pernikahan itu hanya akan membawa mereka menuju ke neraka." Kankuro menimpali.

"Tepat, Saudaraku."

(o.o)

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura menjerit kesenangan. Hatinya sudah terlalu penuh dengan kebahagian. Baru tadi malam, Sasuke menciumnya. Dan hari ini, Sakura mendapat kabar bahwa keluarganya akan meminangnya. Menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Menjadi istri Sasuke. ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Sakura menari-nari. Tangan, kaki dan pinggulnya bergerak bebas. Rasanya Sakura merasa seakan dialah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Sasuke, cinta pertamanya akan segera menjadi suaminya. Adakah kebahagiaan lain selain kebahagiaan yang kini tengah dirasakan Sakura?

Tok tok tok.

Tarian Sakura terhenti. Pandangan mata Sakura segera tertuju pada pintu kayu berukir kamarnya. "Ya." Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan, menembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dengan anggunnya, Sakura membuka pintu. "Temari?"

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Sakura." Temari tersenyum.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Sepupuku." Sakura tersenyum. "Ada apa? Masuklah." Sakura mempersilakan Temari memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Temari menolak. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Gaara."

"Ya?"

"Malam ini, calon suamimu dan ayahnya akan datang berkunjung." Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "Gaara memintamu untuk bersiap menyambut mereka."

"Secepat ini?"

"Bukankah lebih baik, Sakura?" Temari tersenyum lembut.

(o.o)

Itachi terburu-buru menunggangi kudanya. Seorang utusan rahasia baru saja menyampaikan pesan bahwa Itachi harus segera menemui sang adipati, Minato. Tanpa diberi tahu pun, Itachi sudah mengerti bahwa Adipati Minato akan memberikan tugas rahasia lagi padanya.

Minato adalah seorang adipati yang cerdas. Sang adipati juga sangat memperhatikan kesejahteraan rakyat. Tidak heran semua rakyat Konoha menyanjung dan mengaguminya. Minato mencintai rakyatnya, seperti mencitai keluarganya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya, sang adipati tidak akan tinggal diam melihat pergerakan Belanda yang semakin hari semakin menyengsarakan rakyat.

Sudah lama adipati kecintaan rakyat Konoha itu menyebar telik sandi* rahasianya diberbagai tempat, bahkan di kediaman Gaara sendiri. Telik sandi yang bertugas memata-matai Belanda ini merupakan orang-orang pilihan. Itachi sendiri tidak tahu siapa saja telik sandi itu. Sang adipati selalu memberikan tugas secara personal kepada para telik sandinya. Itachi hanya tahu bahwa dirinya dan Kakashi terlibat dalam anggota rahasia sang adipati.

"Hyaaaaa!" Itachi memacu kudanya. Bergerak cepat menemui sang adipati.

(o.o)

Sasuke berkali-kali menghela nafas. Sudah berabad-abad rasanya Sasuke tidak melihat wajah Sakura. Sasuke rindu setengah mati ingin bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya. Sasuke ingin merasakan wangi tubuh gadis itu dan juga kelembutan bibirnya.

"Sial!" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi pikiran liar itu mucul. Sungguh, Sasuke tahu betul norma-norma Konoha. Menjaga nama baik diri sendiri, keluarga dan juga Konoha. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa bayangan Sakura menghantuinya. Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Sakura saja. Apalagi yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan yang dialaminya kini?

"Arrgh!" Sasuke megacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ikat kepala yang tadinya melingkar rapi di kepalanya kini terlihat berantakan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dua orang lelaki tengah memperhatikan tingkah lakunya dari balik jendela kantor Sasuke. Salah seorang dari mereka mengeleng-geleng sedih. Raut wajah prihatin tersirat di sana. Satu orang lagi menepuk bahu rekannya, berusaha menguatkan.

Laki-laki yang baru saja menepuk bahu rekannya ini melangkah menuju kantor Sasuke. Sasuke masih saja belum menyadari kedatangan laki-laki itu. Bahkan ketika laki-laki itu berdiri di samping meja kerja Sasuke.

"Asyik melamun, Sasuke?" laki-laki itu mengambil buku di atas meja kerja Sasuke, membolak-balik kertas secara acak.

"Ka, Kakashi?" Sasuke terperanggah. "Sejak kapan?"

"Tidak penting." Pandangan mata Kakashi belum beranjak dari buku yang dipegangnya. "Kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Kakashi datar.

"Tidak!" Sasuke memungkirinya.

Plak! Buku di tangan Kakashi sukses mampir di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Aw!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Dasar bocah ingusan!" Kakashi menarik buku kembali buku itu, mejauhi kepala Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku belum pernah mengalaminya, Anak Muda?"

"Memangnya kau pernah?" Sasuke mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau anggap apa hubunganku dengan kakakmu?" Kakashi lagi-lagi bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa?" detik berikutnya Sasuke terkejut. "Maksudmu? Kalian?"

Plak! Lagi-lagi buku di tangan Kakashi mengenai kepala Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti lelucon, Sasuke." Kakashi menggeleng. "Itachi itu pria baik-baik. Aku harus berpikir ulang sebelum menjerumuskannya." Sasuke mendongak, menatap Kakashi. "Bercanda! Aku ini juga pria baik-baik." Kakashi meletakkan buku kembali ke meja Sasuke.

"Leluconmu itu tidak lucu." Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Pesanku, Sasuke." Kakashi menatap Sasuke. "Gunakan logikamu ketika jatuh cinta. Apa yang kau lihat, belum pasti benar begitu keadaannya." Kakashi menghela nafas. "Dan, jangan biarkan rasa sakit membuat otakmu tumpul."

Sasuke kebingungan dengan ulah Kakashi. "Kau aneh."

"Ya." Kakashi tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi. "Aku pria baik-baik yang aneh."

(o.o)

Itachi dan Fugaku sudah sampai di pelataran kediaman Gaara. Dua bangsawan Uchiha itu pun melompat turun dari kudanya. Begitu kaki-kaki Uchiha itu menapaki tanah, dua orang lelaki segera menghampirinya. Satu orang berbadan gempal dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, dengan sigap mengambil alih tali kekang kuda Fugaku. Pria itu menuntun kuda sang bangsawan menjauh menuju kandang kuda khusus bagi tamu. Satu orang lagi, berbadan kurus dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai nanas menuntun kuda Itachi. Raut wajah malas pria itu membuat Fugaku geleng-gelang kepala. "Bagaimana bisa Gaara mempekerjakan pengurus kuda macam ini?" gerutunya lirih.

(o.o)

Sakura sudah selesai berhias. Tubuhnya telah berbalut victorian dress berwana putih dengan aksen warna pink. Rambutnya yang digelung tertata apik dengan untaian rambut yang sengaja dibiarkan terurai. Sepasang anting panjang berbandul berlian terjuntai menghiasi telinganya. Bandul serupa juga terjuntai apik menghiasi leher indahnya.

Tok tok.

"Sakura!" suara Temari terdengar.

"Ya." Sakura menghampiri pintu, kemudian membukanya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Temari terpesona dengan kecantikan sepupunya itu. "Ah, aku sampai lupa. Calon suamimu sudah datang. Gaara memintamu menuju ruang perjamuan."

"Terima kasih, Sepupuku." Sakura tersenyum. Bersama dengan Temari di sampingnya, Sakura melangkah dengan langkah anggun. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

(o.o)

Itachi dan Fugaku duduk bersama Gaara dan Kankuro di dalam ruangan sudah diset sedemikan rupa untuk menyambut tamu istimewa tersebut. Sebuah meja besar melingkar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Enam kursi yang terbuat dari kain beludru berjajar rapi mengelilinginya. Empat dari keenam kursi tersebut sudah terisi, sedang dua lainnya terlihat kosong.

Itachi dan Fugaku terlihat menikmati hidangan pembuka yang telah disajikan. Potongan _Laddervlaai_, pie berisi kacang bersanding menemani secangkir teh. Gaara, Kankuro dan Itachi tampak menikmati kelezatan pie itu. Sedangkan Fugaku nampak kaku menyeruput teh dari cangkir yang disuguhkan.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti ketika sosok yang sejak tadi mereka nantikan memasuki ruangan. Harum wangi aroma cerry menyeruak memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan hadirnya Sakura. Gaun putih beraksen pink itu ikut bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kaki sang gadis.

Semua mata yang ada dalam ruangan itu terpaku pada sososk Sakura. Gadis itu sungguh cantik. Jika bidadari itu nyata, mungkin saja sosoknya sama seperi Sakura saat ini. Gaara dan Kankuro tersenyum melihat kecantikan sepupunya. Begitu pula dengan Itachi. Hanya Fugaku yang terpaku tidak percaya mellihat kecantikan calon menantunya itu.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju salah satu kursi kosong untuk kemudian menempatinya. Kini gadis itu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Itachi. Sakura menarik nafas. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Itachi memuji Sakura. Sakura yang menerima pujian itu hanya tertunduk malu.

"Kau pandai memuji calon istrimu, Itachi." Gaara menimpali.

Deg! Sakura mendongak, memandang Itachi dan Gaara bergantian. Semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Kini wajah gadis itu justru dihiasi kerutan keheranan. 'Kangmas Itachi? Calon suami? Apa-apaan ini?' batin Sakura.

"Saya tidak memuji. Sakura benar-benar terlihat cantik." Itachi menyeruput teh di depannya.

"Kau akan menjadi suami yang hebat, Itachi. Kau pasti akan membahagiakan sepupuku."

"Tentu saja."

Sakura kembali menatap wajah Gaara dan Itachi bergantian. Akan tetapi jawaban itu belum juga ditemukan. Pada akhirnya Sakura berbisik pada Temari yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa maksud semua ini, Sepupuku? Siapa yang dimaksud Gaara?"

Temari tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sepupunya ini benar-benar begitu polos. "Tentu saja kau dan calon suamimu, Itachi." Temari berbisik membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Prang!

Cangkir teh dalam genggaman Sakura terjatuh di lantai. Pecahan porselen itu berserakan memenuhi lantai sekitar tempat duduk Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya memerah. Bahunya tegang. "Maaf, saya undur diri," suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Sakura segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang perjamuan itu. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura!" Temari bangkit berdiri, bersiap mengejar Sakura.

"Maaf, Nona." Itachi bersuara lembut. "Perkenankan saya menyusulnya." Temari yang nampak kebingungan hanya bisa menoleh pada Gaara. Begitu melihat Gaara mengangguk, tanda setuju, Temari mempersilakan Itachi. "Terima kasih."

(o.o)

"Sasuke." Sakura terisak. Kenapa Itachi yang akan menjadi suaminya? Apa Sasuke tahu akan hal ini? Kenapa bahkan Sasuke harus memberinya harapan jika pada akhirnya dia hanya melukai hati Sakura. Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke juga mencintainya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa harus kakak Sasuke sendiri ?

Sakura menghapus air matanya. 'Tidak, Sakura!' teriak Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Semua pasti ada alasan. Bahkan dengan kedatangan Itachi malam ini. Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak mengetahui rencana ini. Atau mungkin Sasuke mengetahuinya, namun karena keputusan keluarganya, maka mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melepaskan Sakura.

'Kalau begitu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, Sasuke.' Hati dan pikiran Sakura kembali bertempur. 'Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkanku? Aku bahkan rela menjadi apapun asal aku bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak mencintai kakakmu." Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Itachi telah lama berdiri memandang punggung Sakura yang bergerak-gerak karena isakan tangisnya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang, berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura," lembut Itachi memanggil nama Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Meski air mata membasahi pipinya, namun riasan wajah Sakura tetap apik menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Kangmas... Aku..."

Itachi melangkah, semakin mendekati Sakura. Entah ada apa dengan tubuh Sakura. Setiap langkah yang diciptakan Itachi untuk mendekat pada Sakura membuat kaki Sakura melangkah mundur menciptakan jarak yang sama sebelum keduanya bergerak. Itachi masih tetap melangkah ke depan. Sakura mulai terdesak, apalagi ketika Sakura menoleh dan dilihatnya sebuah kolam air mancur yang hanya dikelilingi beraneka macam mawar.

"Sakura, aku mohon dengarkan aku." Itachi menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura semakin berjalan mundur. Entah kenapa Sakura menganggap Itachi adalah sebuah ancaman. Sakura merasa takut pada Itachi. Sakura terus melangkah mundur. Hingga kakinya menabrak semak-semak mawar yang berjajar mengelilingi kolam.

"Sakura..."

'Tidak! Jangan mendekat!'teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sakura memaksa untuk tetap berjalan mundur. Tanpa disangka, langkahnya ini justru mengakibatkannya limbung. Keseimbangan tubuh Sakura mulai terganggu. Ditambah lagi gaun yang dipakai Sakura begitu berat disangga oleh tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Sakura!" Itachi bertindak cepat. Itachi menarik tangan gadis itu dan merengkuh tubuhnya tepat sebelum sang gadis terjatuh. Itachi segera memutar badan sang gadis, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih datar.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah depan. Tubuh Sakura kini ada dalam dekapan Itachi. Hati Sakura menjerit. Sakura benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini semua. Sedetik kemudian Sakura meronta, namun Itachi segera menenangkannya. Itachi menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan mempererat dekapannya.

"Lepas! Aku mohon lepaskan aku, Kangmas."

"Aku mohon. Dengarkan aku,Sakura." Itachi memohon.

Entah sihir apa yang membuat Sakura terdiam. Mungkin karena ketulusan dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Itachi. Mungkin karena permohonan Itachi yang begitu lembut.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Sakura hanya terdiam. Itachi mengartikan ini sebagai tanda setuju. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Itachi menghela nafas. Karena tidak ada reaksi perlawanan dari Sakura, Itachi melonggarkan dekapannya. Itachi menciptakan jarak hingga Itachi mampu memandang mata Sakura. "Sakura, aku mohon. Menikahlah denganku."

:bersambung:

Note: *telik sandi = mata-mata

**Special thanks to:**

**Soraka Menashi;Anka-Chan; Ida; Honoka kumi; Kurousa Hime; Hayama Ayumu; Ci Onyx; Yaya Pinky Blosom; Lucifionne; Amabelle Caltha; Tsurugi De Lelouch; Guest; Alsharf; Kuromi no Sora; Mel; Smiley; Ramyun21; Ay; Tifaaa; SakuraChiha93; eL-yu Miichann; Chikokaka; SRZ; Hosgi Yamashita.**

Salam,

Ji.


End file.
